Aftermath
by tayababy
Summary: FINALLY FINISHED! This is what happens after lots of McSex at the prom. 10 years in the future someone returns. Set in 2016, with flashbacks to 2006. Please r&r, my first greys fic
1. Prologue

AFTERMATH

Hey everyone, this story has been rolling around in my head for a couple of days now. This is my first Grey's Anatomy fic, so please be nice. And I live in Australia, therefore I haven't seen the end of Season Two or Season Three, so if the details are wrong, blame the Australian TV stations and not me.

In this story, since I live In Australia and haven't even seen the prom episode yet, please excuse anything that has gone wrong. Here, Addison left with Mark to live in a Seattle apartment together shortly after he turned up. Meredith did not hook up with Finn, and hooked up with Derek instead. Meredith did not break George, nor did she sleep with him to break him. Denny does not exist, and therefore Izzie and Alex hook up without that problem. George is still in love with Callie, and Burke and Christina are still together.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, I would be living in style in America, and wouldn't have to rely on fan fic to provide me with season two and three spoilers in their own words. But since I live in Australia, and haven't seen the end of season two or the beginning of season three, it's safe to say I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

PROLOGUE

- Meredith Voiceover -

Everyone knows what happens on high school prom night. You turn up in a stunning dress, dance with your McDreamy, get seriously McDrunk from the spiked punch, and have seriously good McSex.

Well, Seattle Grace Hospital's prom night was no different.

The women turned up in gorgeous, figure-hugging curvaceous gowns, the men in handsome black tuxedoes. There was no punch to spike, but an open bar tab courtesy of Joe.

Just like a high school prom, we danced with our own versions of McDreamy, we all got seriously McDrunk, courtesy of Joe, and we all ended up in various places around Seattle Grace Hospital and the surrounding carparks and on-call rooms.

By we, I mean each of our couples. Me and Derek, Mark and Addison, Burke and Christina, George and Callie, Alex and Izzie. Bailey would have come, but Billy took sick that night, and she couldn't make it.

So, that seriously good McSex I mentioned, well, that's where the hospital comes into the mix.

Personally, Derek and I didn't have it off in the hospital, we had done that too much already. Plus, his car was too comfortable.

While everyone was still in attendance at the prom, we danced. Derek had eyes only for me, and he and Addison had just signed the divorce papers anyway.

After a few hours, we were both naked in his car. We had been in this situation before, when Miranda Bailey found us, but this time, Miranda Bailey was at home caring for William George Bailey Jones. So, we were all alone, just me and him, in his car, naked as hell.

The next morning, during pre rounds at five, we all caught up on each other's gossip. Apparently, we had all had such a good night, that everyone's hungry beast had been fed enough for three weeks in one night. Also, the hospital wasn't that quiet last night either. The McSex must have been seriously McGood.

* * *

- Interns Locker Room, SGH, six weeks after prom, 2006 -

At 5.02 am, Doctor Miranda Bailey walked in on five women in the intern's locker room, all using the bathroom, emptying their stomachs of the morning's ingestion. Officially, Meredith, Izzie and Christina were late for pre rounds, and Addison and Callie had places to be.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked in her totally annoying, high pitched shrilling voice which commanded authority over everyone.

The next minute, five toilets flushed simultaneously and five disgruntled, completely unhappy, completely dishevelled women stepped through the doors to face Miranda Bailey.

"Well?" she asked, in that same voice she used when someone was in trouble.

Meredith shared a silent look with Izzie and Christina, before looking over to Callie and Addison.

Addison stepped forward, desperately trying to straighten her red hair into a neat ponytail. She had become Chief of the Obstetrician/Gynaecology department not so long ago, just after Mark Sloan, her boyfriend, had become Chief of Plastics.

"Miranda," she said, fixing up her shirt. "Remember prom night? This is what happens when you get some seriously good sex in prom night."

Miranda Bailey stared blankly at the Ob/Gyn. "Um, Addison. Prom was six weeks ago."

Doctor Addison Montgomery looked back at Doctor Miranda Bailey, and then fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Immediately, the surrounding medical staff sprang into action, as if on instinct.

"Somebody get me a gurney!" Bailey yelled, opening the door into the hall.

Meredith bent down next to Addison's peaceful face, knowing that it should not last for long.

"Page Mark Sloan in Plastics, Alex," she said, turning to Izzie's boyfriend to summon his mentor. Being second-year interns now, they were starting to take responsibility in separate fields of surgery.

"What the hell happened here?" Derek muttered under his breath, as he and Preston Burke hurried into the locker room.

"That's what I'd like to know," Burke replied, as Addison slowly pulled herself off the floor into a sitting position.

"And that is definitely what happens after sex on prom night," Christina muttered, falling into Burke's embrace.


	2. Chapter 1

AFTERMATH

AN: Writing in italics is flashback within a flashback, or a flashback itself.

AN2: In response to some of the reviews, I am reformatting the chapters. This chapter has been edited; therefore it is in Meredith's point of view.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

- Seattle Grace Hospital Cafeteria, 2016 -

"Doctor Grey, please report to OR1 for emergency neurosurgery, Doctor Grey."

A nurse's voice flooded the surgical wing of the hospital as Meredith Grey, Chief Neurosurgeon of Seattle Grace Hospital, was summoned from her seat in the cafeteria.

"Sorry, guys," she said to her companions, Obstetrician Izzie Stevens, Plastic Surgeon Alex Karev and Cardiothoracic Surgeon Christina Burke, as she rose from the table, checking her pager on the way.

"That's strange," she said, still within earshot of her friends.

"What, Mere?" Izzie asked, interrupting her play fight with Alex. The two had been engaged for three months now, and were nearing their wedding date.

"My pager didn't go off, but I've been called to the OR for emergency surgery."

Alex and Izzie shared a strange look, and started fidgeting in their seats.

"What haven't you two told me?" she demanded, almost smashing her hands on the frosted glass table in front of them.

"Doctor Grey, please report to OR1 for emergency neurosurgery, Doctor Grey."

The nurse's voice echoed again, this time sounding strangely familiar, but Meredith couldn't help leaving.

"If this is your doing, you'll have hell to pay," she said over her shoulder, walking quickly towards the elevator for her emergency surgery.

As the elevator doors opened to reveal the surgical floor, Meredith felt a familiar pang of memories. Memories including Doctor McDreamy and their thing with the elevators, memories that were almost ten years old.

* * *

MEREDITH'S FLASHBACK

- Seattle Grace Hospital Maternity Wing, 2006 -

The maternity wing was unusually busy that one morning as Meredith walked in, hoping to see Addison privately if she wasn't busy.

_Derek freaked when he found out._

"_You're pregnant! To Mark! What about me?"_

_Addison tried to have the courage to explain her situation, but the neurosurgeon would not listen._

"_Derek, you and I have been over for three years now! And you're actually surprised that I slept with Mark on prom night?" Addison was really building up steam from her position on the floor, still being tended to by Meredith._

"_Addie, you still didn't have to sleep with him on prom night," Derek was really starting to get angry at his soon to be ex wife._

"_What, the same way you slept with Meredith on prom night, hey?"_

_Meredith rose then looked from Shepherd to Shepherd._

"_Are you telling me you're pregnant too?" he asked, staring at the look on her face, and the subconscious placing of her left hand on her slightly rounded abdomen. "I can't believe this." Derek did his famous move of trailing his left hand through his hair and turning around slowly._

_The whole room was silent; the only audible noises the bustling of the nurse in the hallway._

"_Is anybody else in this room pregnant? Anyone?" Derek finally yelled, tears welling up in his eyes, rage evident on his face._

_The other women in the room looked guiltily at each other, but before they could speak, Derek burst out again._

"_The two women I have ever loved are both pregnant, and they both haven't told me," Derek stared Addison in the face, pointing his finger directly at her. "Fair enough it was over between me and you a long time ago, but you could have at least told me. Derek turned to Meredith, pointing directly at her too. "And you! I picked you! I chose you! And you don't even have the guts to tell me you're with child! With my child! I just can't believe the two of you!"_

"_Derek!" Addison and Meredith called out together, just as he put his hand on the doorknob to leave._

_He turned around angrily, still tearing and still enraged. "I'm leaving, as in moving, back to Boston. Tell the Chief I'm sorry, and that he'll need a new neurosurgeon."_

_The entire room stood in silence, watching as the fifth best neurosurgeon in the country walked out of the locker room, and out of their lives._

Snapping out of the moment, Meredith walked into Addison's office. Ever since the five of them became pregnant, Addie and Mere had become pretty close friends.

"What's up Mere?" the ob/gyn asked, looking up from her patient's chart. Being the top neonatal surgeon in the country, Addison was the person responsible for everyone's pregnancies.

Meredith was slightly worried. Being an intern and being six months pregnant, she was entitled to be a touch anxious. "Addie, I haven't felt my baby move much lately, especially after finding out about the stuff happening in Boston."

Addison Sloan looked up from her patient, before excusing them from the room. "Come on, let's get you scanned. I'll just go pull your chart," Addison moved towards the nurse's station, and reached into a box hidden underneath, where her chart and the other intern's charts were hidden. Grabbing the right chart, they moved towards a private exam room, used for 'storage'.

Sitting Meredith down on the bed, she grabbed the ultrasound machine. "Now, this will be…"

"A little cold, I know," Meredith finished. "I'm an intern remember."

Addison smiled, and then moved the wand onto her stomach. "Let's see what Baby Grey is up to, shall we."

As the ultrasound turned on, Meredith had another flashback.

_Izzie sat crying in the 'storage' room in the maternity ward, Meredith holding her hand in comfort._

"_I'm so sorry, Iz," Addison said, comforting her friend. This collective pregnancy had brought all of them together. "But there's nothing I can do about her heart."_

_Four and a half months in, and Izzie's baby girl had developed a heart problem. One of the valves was very thin, not allowing enough blood to pump through. And her heartbeat wasn't strong enough either. She was going to die._

_Izzie burst into tears again, and Meredith joined her, unable to help it. Addison embraced the pair, joining in with their crying fest._

_Looking up from the hug, Izzie wiped the tears from her eyes. "Can you page Alex; I want him to be here when it happens."_

_Addison knew she was referring to the miscarriage waiting to happen, the one she would need to survive. "Yeah, I'll get him now."_

"Meredith?" Addison brought the intern out of her reverie and back to the 'storage' room, the room where Izzie miscarried six weeks ago. The room they had all come to avoid, except now.

"How's my baby?" she asked, glad that Derek wasn't there at that time. He had always been overprotective of her, even while he was with Addison.

Meredith suddenly doubted the look on Addison's face. "It's not looking good, Mere," she said, turning the monitor to face her.

"What?" Meredith couldn't see anything, but maybe that was the problem.

"His heart isn't beating, Mere, and his umbilical cord seems to be wrapped around his neck."

Meredith stared at Addison, her eyes glazing over. She knew this was the end of her child, meeting the same fate as Izzie's little girl, Elizabeth Rose Karev.

Meredith and Addison couldn't help but cry.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital Surgical Floor, 2016 -

Doctor Meredith Grey walked into OR1, and was surprised to see it deserted, as in no patient, no team, and no surgery.

Instead, a very familiar person with a head of chocolate brown curly hair stood on the OR with his back to the door. That head of hair belonged to the fifth best neurosurgeon in the country, Doctor Derek Shepherd.

* * *

Well, I hope you like the first chapter, please tell me if I should continue, and what should happen between McDreamy and Meredith.


	3. Chapter 2

AFTERMATH

AN: This includes George's flashback, the writing in italics. This chapter is focussed on what happens when they find out McDreamy's back. Oh, and I realise you may have read the beginning, but the end is new.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

- Seattle Grace Hospital Attendings Locker Room, 2016 -

A very pregnant Christina Burke, slightly pregnant Izzie Stevens and plastic surgeon Alex Karev were huddled in a circle around a crying figure as Addison and Mark Sloan walked into their locker room.

"What is going on here?" Addie asked, letting go of Mark's arm to push into the middle of the huddle. Ever since Derek's departure ten years ago, she had grown attached to the then-interns, now residents, and had helped them discover their specialty fields, watch their friendships strengthen, and their love lives grow.

After moving the three residents out of the way, Addison saw they were huddled around George O'Malley, who was crying his eyes out.

"O'Malley," she said quietly. "What's wrong?"

George looked up into the eyes of the neonatal surgeon, tears still pouring down his cheeks. "I just had a call from Melissa, Carol's sister. She said Carol had been in a car accident in San Francisco while visiting yesterday, and she died, but they saved the baby."

Addison knew just how much Carol meant to George, after his heartbreak of losing Callie after prom, and knew that Carol was barely 25 weeks gone when she left two days ago, which meant that the baby was premature, and possibly in serious danger.

"That's it George," Addison said, with a kindness in her voice unknown to all of them. "I'll take you to San Francisco, to get Carol's body, and to bring your baby back here for neonatal care."

George looked into Addie's eyes, grateful for the friend she had become. "Thank you," he whispered, embracing the older woman.

_George walked into the maternity wing, and straight into the 'storage room' that had become so famous lately with the girl's secret pregnancy scans._

"_What was so urgent that I had to be pulled from a… oh…" George saw that Addison was standing next to Callie, who had her legs propped up in stirrups, and there were a few assorted medical instruments scattered around the foot of the bed._

"_Hi George," Callie said softly, trying to avoid eye contact with her boyfriend._

"_What are you doing, Callie?" The intern asked suspiciously, wondering what his slightly pregnant girlfriend and the neonatal specialist were doing._

_Her eyes completely devoid of emotion, Calliope Torres stared George O'Malley straight in the eyes. "I'm having an abortion, George. My career is too important to me at the moment, and I don't have any time to raise a child."_

_George stared open-mouthed at his girlfriend for three months. "I can't believe you'd do that to me, Callie, I thought you cared about me." He started to cry. "I'm sorry, Cal, but this is something I can't handle. This relationship is over, and I hope you leave within the next two weeks, or I will!"_

_And with that, George turned and walked out of the storage room, leaving Addison Montgomery and Calliope Torres staring open mouthed at him. And he did not care one bit._

George woke up in Addison's arms, thankful that she was his friend, and his wife's obstetrician. Because of her, his premature baby would survive, even if Carol did not.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, On Call Room, 2016 -

George lay crying on the bed, his head on Izzie's lap, when Alex walked in. He was not jealousy, but used to seeing them together in that way. Not long after Iz had miscarried Elizabeth Rose Karev, Alex moved in to the house she shared with Meredith and George, and set up her memorial in their back yard.

"You ok, O'Malley?" he asked, bringing gifts of tequila and shot glasses, courtesy of Joe. Placing them on the bed, he unscrewed the top and poured a shot for the crying man.

"What about your house?" Izzie asked, stroking his brown hair in a caring way. "Weren't you and Carol in the middle of decorating the nursery for the baby?"

George started sobbing again. "What about the baby? Will I have to raise it on my own?"

"Oh George…" Alex and Izzie comforted him, knowing some of what he was going through. George was there for them after Lizzie died, and now they were there for him after Carol's death.

All they could do was hug him and hold him while he cried. It was the least he could do.

"_George," came the sweet voice of Mrs Carol O'Malley from down the hall. As a general surgeon, George was standing in front of the surgical board when his wife approached that afternoon._

"_Hey, Carol," he greeted, turning from the board to kiss her. "How was work today?"_

_Carol worked in the paediatrics ward as a nurse, an occupation both entertaining and stressful. "You know, the usual."_

_George leant in to kiss her, but then realised something was wrong. "Wait a minute," he said, breaking off the kiss. "Aren't you still supposed to be working?"_

_Carol smiled sweetly, and grabbed her husband's hand, placing it tenderly on her abdomen. "I have some good news for you," she whispered in his ear. _

"_Oh," he said, playing along with her game._

"_I'm having a baby."_

_The look on Carol's face was so happy when he told her._

_George was so happy, he couldn't say anything, but jumped up and down with her._

"_Finally!" he managed to scream. "Today is the best day of my life!"_

George was so glad Izzie and Alex were his friends, and so glad they were finally blessed with a child; after Lizzie's death, it was something these two seriously deserved.

* * *

As you can see, George was happy when he found out Carol was pregnant.

Please R & R, I hope you like the new format.

I promise I'll update soon,

Emma aka tayababy


	4. Chapter 3

AFTERMATH

AN: Christina and Burke, two people I really haven't touched on. Thus, the chapter of Christina and Burke. Enjoy!

AN2: Want a disclaimer? Check the prologue or email me for a specific one. Include details of what you want, and you'll get a very creative disclaimer. Don't think so? I have two words for you – TRY ME.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Day Care Centre, 2016 -

Four year old Bailey Melissa Burke ran up to her mother as Christina walked through the door at 4 o'clock that afternoon.

"Hey, baby," Christina greeted, grabbing her daughter underneath the arms and placing her on her hip. "How was your day?"

The four year old began babbling incoherently as her mother signed her out of the centre's care, recounting every minute of her day in the centre, especially with her best friend, Carly Grace Sloan, Mark and Addison's four year old daughter.

Christina laughed as the pair headed back up to the surgical floor, ready to gather the Chief, who also happened to be her husband, and bundle him off home to their nine year old son, Adam. He was the outcome of the hot post-prom sex that had started everyone's problems ten years ago. But they loved him anyway.

"Hey baby," Preston whispered in his wife's ear, kissing her forehead quickly before rubbing her very pregnant belly lovingly and relieving her of Bailey.

"Daddy!" Bailey yelled, raising her arms to exchange parents. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, munchkin," Burke greeted, tussling his daughter's curly brown ponytails.

"Can we go home now?" Bailey asked, pushing out of her father's grip and running towards the elevator.

Laughing together, Preston and Christina walked off after their little girl, thankful that she wasn't jealous of her baby sister, due any day now.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Delivery Room, 2007 -

"It's a boy!" Addison Montgomery-Sloan screamed excitedly, as she presented the newly born Burke baby to his parents. "Christina, you have a son," she said proudly, starting to tear slightly.

"_It's a girl!" Meredith Grey screamed, presenting the first baby Sloan to her parents._

_Mark and Addison beamed widely at their oldest newborn daughter, hugging her gently before returning her to a NICU nurse to be cleaned up and weighed._

"_Ok, Addie, here comes baby number two," Meredith encouraged. Though she was a neurosurgeon, Meredith was birthing Addison's twins as a favour, and she was the twins' godmother; George was their godfather._

_Addison and Mark screamed together as the next contraction rippled through her body, the tense muscles pushing the second baby from her cervix. _

"_You're fully dilated again, Ads, so these last two should really do it," Meredith encouraged her friend. "Come on, push with the contraction! PUSH!"_

_Christina stood next to Meredith, watching Addison push the second of her children out of her body, knowing she would be going through this in a month or so. "Come on, Satan, you can do it," Christina muttered._

_A minute or two later, another scream filled the room as Baby Sloan Two came into the world._

"_It's another girl, Ads!" Meredith screamed, giving their second daughter to her parents._

_Christina watched the look on Addison's face as she greeted the new baby._

"_Hello baby girl," she whispered. "I'm your mummy, little one."_

_The same NICU nurse that took Baby Sloan One brought her back and took Baby Sloan Two to be cleaned up and weighed._

"_Addie, they need names," Christina whispered, breaking the moment between Addison, Mark and the baby._

_Nurse Parker brought the second baby back to her parents and laid her in Addison's other arm._

"_Names, Ads," Christina reminded again._

_Addison and Mark sighed, then looked from Meredith to Christina and back again. _

"_In honour of you two," Addie spoke softly, "I rename Baby Sloan One as Arizona Meredith Sloan; and Baby Sloan Two as Atlanta Christina Sloan."_

_Meredith and Christina beamed, and hugged over Christina's swollen belly._

"_And I name you two their godmothers," Mark added, not moving his eyes from the twins. "Atlanta and Arizona's godfathers are to be George and Preston, as well."_

Christina looked down into the eyes of her newborn son, and understood exactly why Addison was so smitten with the twins the day they were born. One look into her son's eyes, and she turned to jelly for eternity.

"Chris, he needs a name," Preston gently urged from behind her.

"Adam," she whispered. "Adam Preston Christopher Burke."

Preston gasped as his wife gave their son the most beautiful name, and then turned to kiss him. It was these moments she truly treasured.

* * *

Well, there is Christina's input, the birth of Addison's twins, and the birth of Adam. I hope you like Bailey. She was named after the Nazi because Miranda Bailey sees a lot of herself in this 'intern' and influences Christina a lot. So, Miranda is baby Bailey's godmother, and the new baby needs a name. Any suggestions, because the sex hasn't been chosen yet and I need some names!


	5. Chapter 4

AFTERMATH

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. And if you want a disclaimer, check the prologue.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

- San Francisco General Hospital, Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, 2016 -

Addison Montgomery-Sloan was everyone's best friend. She was Carol's maid of honour at her and George's wedding, and she also happened to be the best neonatal specialist in the country.

Right now, she was in San Francisco, with George O'Malley, and she was finding out exactly what had happened to Carol's 14 week premature child.

"Doctor Sloan, thank God you're here," came the voice of Doctor Jason DeWilson, San Francisco General's Chief of Surgery.

Addison and George turned around, and walked with DeWilson in the direction of the NICU.

"When Carol O'Malley was brought in two days ago, she was suffering severe internal bleeding, brain haemorrhaging and a fractured skull, and she was also in premature labour…"

Addison put both hands up to silence the babbling man.

"Doctor DeWilson," she said in the same tone of voice that had produced the 'Satan' nickname ten years before, "Why are you telling me things I already know?"

The frustrated man quickly apologised before continuing.

"Anyway, Mrs O'Malley died during emergency surgery, not long after her baby daughter had been delivered via caesarean…"

At the news of his baby's sex, George's head snapped up.

"I have a daughter," he said in disbelief. "I'm a father…"

Addison gave George and encouraging hug before turning back to the surgeon.

"This is Doctor George O'Malley, Carol's husband. He is an accomplished surgeon at Seattle Grace, where I am based, and he will be assisting me with his daughter's case," Addison looked the chief directly in his eye, seeing he was about to protest. "No matter what you say."

Jason DeWilson had to literally step back to avoid 'Satan's Wrath'.

"Can I see my daughter now?" George asked in a small voice. "I want to meet my daughter."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Surgical Floor, 2007 -

"Carol, what are you doing here?" George asked, as Carol Burton jumped onto his back, kissing the back of his neck passionately.

"Do I need an excuse to drop in and see my boyfriend at his work?" she asked, her babyish voice echoing through George's head.

George giggled as Carol did that thing to his neck, and then turned around to grab her in a loving embrace. They had been dating for almost a year since they first met, that day of the five car pile-up, and now George was ready to take the next step.

"Where are we going?" she asked as George grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the board and down the hallway.

Reaching the indoor balcony, which was, as usual, packed with medical staff, George turned Carol around in front of him. They were standing before the most beautiful view off the balcony, with the other four interns, the Nazi and the attendings only a couple of metres away.

"What are you doing, George?" she asked, as he dropped down onto one knee.

For him, time almost stopped, the only people moving were him, his girlfriend and their friends behind him.

"Carol, ever since the day I met you, I have felt an instant connection. In the year since we have dated, that connection has only grown stronger, as has our bond and love for each other."

Carol gasped, almost knowing what was coming, and the eight people behind them gasped with her.

"George…"

"Carol, I love you, I have loved you ever since I first saw you, and I will continue to love you for the rest of our lives. I cannot imagine life without you, so… wllyoumarryme?"

The last question came out of George's mouth so quickly; even Meredith could not understand him. They had known each other for almost two years, and Meredith had never seen him this nervous.

"George, what did you say?" Carol asked, leaning closer to him.

"Carol, I said…" George took a deep breath before continuing. "I said, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Not only Carol gasped, but so did Meredith, Alex, Christina, Izzie, Bailey, Burke, Addison and Mark.

"I never thought I would see the day when George proposed," George heard Meredith whisper to Christina.

"I can hear you, Mere," George said, breaking off his celebratory kiss with Carol and placing her engagement ring on its correct finger.

While they were kissing, George flashed back to the time they first met.

_Three weeks after Callie had terminated her pregnancy, George pushed her out of the hospital, and she accepted a transfer to County General Hospital in Chicago, under the supervision of Doctor Kerry Weaver._

_This particular morning, three months after George had been told Callie was out of his life for good, there was a five-car pile up on the freeway, with multiple injuries. _

_By fate, chance or luck, the accident happened on the border between two suburbs within Seattle, bringing the most severely injured to Seattle Grace for treatment._

"_Yang, O'Malley, Stevens, go to the pit. Help the hopeless interns down there sort out the patients. Send any and all critical ones up here ASAP!" Bailey yelled as soon as she had found out about the pile up. "Grey, Karev, you two get to look after the floor today, covering everyone else. Try not to kill anyone while the rest of us are in surgery!"_

_Reaching the pit, George, Christina and Izzie immediately grabbed gowns and ran for the trauma doors, ready to receive the critical patients being ambulanced in. On the way, George spied an attractive woman carrying a child, with a pregnant woman next to her crying wildly._

"_Hi, I'm Doctor O'Malley," he told the calmer woman. "What's your name?"_

"_Carol Burton," she replied softly. "This is my nephew, Alex. He was hurt in the pile up. The school bus was hit by debris, and the driver crashed into the guardrail. Alex was the only one hurt, but his head is bleeding and his arm is broken."_

_Carol looked up into George's friendly eyes and they both instantly felt a connection._

"_Can I have a look at him?" he asked gently, ready to run and page Addison Shepherd if he needed her._

_The calmer woman nodded, and as George examined the young boy, he decided to take a family history._

"_So, how old is Alex?" he asked, genuinely interested in this young boy's mother._

_Carol looked into his eyes and gave a muttered reply. "About seven and a half, I think. He's just started the middle of second grade."_

_O'Malley gently pushed and prodded Alex's head wound, trying not to hurt the young boy. "Are you his mum?" he asked, still looking at the deep gash._

"_No, I'm only his aunt," Carol said before gesturing to the hysterical woman next to her. "This is his mother, Noelle."_

_George looked at Noelle's face before turning back to Carol. "Is her birthday close to Christmas?" he asked._

"_Yeah, the day before," Carol replied. "Mine is in early December, and our mother loves Christmassy names."_

"_Ah, that explains everything," George muttered, a touch of laughter in his voice._

_Carol looked into George's eyes, not looking away when she saw the pain hidden within him._

"_Why did you page me, Doctor O'Malley?"_

_The pair looked up as Addison Sloan walked towards them, her low heels clicking against the tiled floors, her swollen belly moving in time with her gait._

"_Carol, this is Doctor Montgomery-Sloan, a paediatrics specialist. She will be helping me with Alex's case."_

"_So you're both looking after Alex?" Carol asked, her eyes not leaving the intern's handsome face._

"_Yes, Carol," Addison replied._

"_Would you like that?" George asked, still looking into Carol's electric blue eyes._

"_Yes, yes I would," Carol simply said, stroking Alex's hair, still staring at O'Malley._

"I love you so much, Carol," George whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, George," she whispered back before kissing him again.

* * *

- San Francisco General Hospital, Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, 2016 -

"Code Blue, Neonatal ICU, Code Blue," echoed across the paediatrics floor.

Addison, George and Jason shared a quick look before running into the NICU.

"What happened?" Addison yelled as soon as she reached the crowd of attendants.

They moved far enough, one handing her the child's chart.

The first thing Addison noticed was the child's name, or lack of one.

The line read 'Baby Girl O'Malley'.

Addison turned to George, an apologetic look on her face.

"Heart beat stabilising, she's returning to normal," a NICU nurse exclaimed in a relieved voice.

They all turned to George, who just flopped to the floor, crying. He just cried and cried and cried.

* * *

OK, so George loves the daughter he never met. And Carol was just the aunt of a patient when they met. But they loved each other, that's all that matters.

Please please please read and review, and the next chapter is Meredith and Derek's conversation, or should I say, confrontation.


	6. Chapter 5

AFTERMATH

AN: Ok, so this is the moment everyone's been waiting for, the confrontation in OR1 between Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd. I loved writing this. Please enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Operating Room One, 2016 -

Doctor Meredith Grey, the head neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace, stared straight into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend, and fellow neurosurgeon, Doctor Derek Shepherd.

"Derek," she said matter-of-factly.

"Meredith," he replied.

"What are you doing here?"

Derek looked Meredith deep in her lovely chocolate-brown eyes, and said, "I've come to take you back, Meredith."

Doctor Grey stared in ultimate disbelief.

"Take… me… back?" she asked, her face showing the signs of an enraged outburst.

"To pick up where we left off," he replied simply, returning her gaze, talking in the soft voice she had missed for ten years.

"How are you, Mere?"

That was it. The last question that left his mouth made her patience snap.

"How do you think I've been, Derek?" she just about screamed.

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped before he could get a word in.

"Ten years ago, just after prom, I found out I was pregnant. Pregnant, Derek, with your child! And you have the audacity to ask me how I've been? You left, Derek, remember? You walked out of the locker room the day we all realised we were pregnant. You walked out and went to Boston."

Derek physically stepped back, amazed at Meredith's outburst. She had obviously been keeping this in for years.

"Well, Derek, I'll tell you exactly how I, and everyone else, have been for ten years. Two weeks after you walked out, Callie had an abortion. That decision rocked George. She broke him. George drove Callie out of Seattle to Chicago."

Meredith took a breath, and launched into the next part of her recount.

"Then four and a half months into her pregnancy, Izzie miscarried. Her daughter had a heart problem and there was nothing Addison could do."

Derek looked shocked at the mention of his ex-wife. "Addison was here?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, you moron, Addison was here, and by the time baby Elizabeth Rose Karev was remembered by memorial in our back yard, Christina decided to keep her baby. Then, she married Preston Burke and left on their honeymoon for a month."

Derek was still trying to process the information he was being fed angrily by the brilliant neurosurgeon screaming at him.

"When I was six months pregnant, I miscarried too. My son had become so entangled in his umbilical cord, he died, Derek, died. And you weren't there!"

Meredith was just about crying by that point, but wouldn't let Shepherd anywhere near her.

"Addison couldn't do anything for me either, except induce labour for me to birth my stillborn son! Kyle Richard Grey SHEPHERD is buried right next to Lizzie in our backyard! Ever since the day you walked, Derek, Addison has become a very close friend to me, as well as Izzie, George, Alex and Christina. She was there for us, Derek, and you weren't!"

Meredith took another breath, before wiping the tears from her face and continuing her recount of the last ten years.

"Addison was the fourth bridesmaid at Christina's wedding. She was Carol's maid of honour at her wedding to George. She christened me godmother of her and Mark's twin daughters, because I saved Mark's life after his accident. She christened Christina, George and Preston godparents too! Arizona and Atlanta were born two months after I miscarried Kyle. Addison became my best friend, my mentor and almost my sister. She was there for us when we needed someone to talk to, because we couldn't talk to anyone else! That's why she still works here, as head of Ob/Gyn and Paediatrics, that's why she married Mark, and why she is one of my closest friends. Go figure that one out!"

With her last statement, Meredith stormed from the empty OR, slamming the doors behind her.

Derek Shepherd was left standing in OR1, on his own, with tears in his eyes, looking after the girl he would have married ten years ago if his mother hadn't died right before he found out she was pregnant.

* * *

Ok guys, I hope you like Meredith's outburst, because Derek deserved everything he just got, and whatever else is coming to him.

And I hope you like the thing I revealed about Derek.


	7. Chapter 6

AFTERMATH

AN: This is the beginning of part two. Part One, consisting of the prologue and chapters one through five, was pretty much a family history with flashbacks to the important parts of their lives. Now, Part Two will focus on the present, with no one main character per chapter and containing very little, if no, flashbacks. Of course, the story will be mostly centred around Meredith and Derek, but the rest of the family is important too!

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

- Emerald City Bar (aka Joe's), Seattle, 2016 -

Christina, Izzie, Meredith and Alex all sat along the bar drowning shots of tequila that night after work. Christina was lucky Mark could baby sit Adam and Bailey that night, along with his girls Atlanta, Arizona and Carly, so the rest could hang out with Joe and Preston could catch up on paperwork.

"I can't believe Carol died," Izzie said, placing another shot glass upside down on the bar in front of her. Alex kept a watchful eye on his fiancé, being pregnant; she was limited to three shots a week.

"Yeah, poor George," Christina said, leaning back in the stool, her hands sitting protectively over her own very pregnant belly.

"Should you two really be drinking?" Alex asked, giving Christina and Izzie evil looks. "I mean, Meredith I can understand, she always needs tequila when McDreamy's around, but you two?"

"Shut it, evil spawn," Christina bit back, successfully drowning her second shot.

"McDreamy's back, did I tell you?" Mere dropped in, slurring her words slightly. The row of shot glasses in front of her was growing by the minute; Joe would have been better handing her the bottle of tequila.

"As in back, working at Seattle Grace again."

Preston Burke, their chief of surgery, and Christina's loving husband, came up behind the drinking residents and grabbed the shot of tequila from Christina's hand.

"Thanks," he said, kissing her lightly on the forehead before drowning the shot himself. "But you really shouldn't be drinking."

Looking at Meredith, agreeing with her fate, Preston added, "I should be the one drinking," before drowning another shot.

"Why?" all four of them asked, Meredith not removing her head from the bar.

"Because I brought Derek Shepherd back to Seattle Grace," he said simply.

Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev, Christina Burke and Meredith Grey simply stared at Preston Burke in utter disbelief.

All hell broke loose when their agers went off simultaneously, bringing them all back into the present.

"911," Meredith said, still staring at the black instrument on her belt. "Damn."

"Oh, no!" Christina screamed, not holding her pager, but holding her pregnant stomach instead. "This is not the best time to go into labour!"

Preston, Mere, Iz and Alex all stared at Christina, before standing, bundling her up and running across the road, back to work after dark that same night.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Emergency Room, 2016 -

"I need a gurney here! And someone get Addison Sloan back to Seattle!"

Preston Burke burst through the trauma doors into the hospital, cradling his wife in his arms, and immediately sprang the ER attendants into action.

"_Keep away from the ER interns, they don't know their esophageus from their anus,"_ Bailey's words rang through Christina's head, reminding her of her first true trauma over ten years ago, which was also the last time Meredith had hit tequila that hard.

"Get Meredith a banana bag," Alex spoke softly to an ER resident, not wanting to draw attention to her drunkenness during this emergency.

"Geez, Christina," Miranda Bailey muttered to her younger 'self'. "I thought I was the only one allowed to go into labour during tense situations."

Christina poked a face at the older woman, glad she had someone close to her who understood her situation.

"Where's Addison?" Christina asked, gritting her teeth in pain from the contractions.

"She's in San Francisco, remember?" Miranda said softly, rolling the cardiothoracic specialist in the general direction of the maternity ward.

Mrs Burke groaned again in pain, forcing Miranda Bailey to take drastic action.

"That's it!" she cried, pointing to one of Christina's suck-ups. "You! Get me Addison Sloan in the phone, now! And I don't care that she's in San Francisco, but I need to speak to her immediately!"

As the elevator doors closed, shutting Miranda, Christina and Preston off from the emergency room, the woman in labour grabbed her mentor's hand tightly.

"Miranda," she whispered. "I want you to be my baby's godmother."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Surgical Floor, 2016 -

"Someone page Doctor Burke! This guy needs open heart and soon!" Alex Karev shouted into the corridor, in the direction of the nurse's station, from the barely-open doors of the elevator.

Nurses Abigail, Madison and Sierra immediately sprang into action at Alex's call, running around to assist the plastic surgeon and page the chief of surgery.

Surgical interns rushed from all directions, all wanting in on the surgery.

The next elevator arrived at the surgical floor, depositing a very drunk Meredith, stressed Izzie and their interns into the middle of the chaos.

"Simmons," Izzie spoke, pointing to one of Meredith's interns, "take Doctor Grey to an on call room, and make sure she doesn't remove the banana bag."

The young woman nodded at her superior's directions and bundled her supervisor off in the direction of the nearest on call room to sleep off her hangover.

"Ok, Mathews, Pierson, Stockholm and Jonah, you are responsible for every patient on this floor, including post-op and pre-op." Feeling a slight sense of déjà vu, Izzie spoke to four of the remaining seven interns. Three were Meredith's and the other four were hers. "While we are in surgery, you are the only doctors looking after these patients, so try not to kill any of them. Just make sure they stay breathing and their hearts keep beating. Now scram!"

"Um, Doctor Stevens," Calista Myers spoke up. "What about us?"

Isobel Stevens laughed, amazed at the naiveness of the interns. "You, Myers, Hastings and Roberts, you will each be scrubbing in on a surgery from this accident. It will not be pretty, it will not be with an active role, but you will be part of these surgeries."

Calista Myers, Nick Hastings and Alexia Roberts stared open-mouthed at the paediatrician in front of them.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to return to the maternity wing." Izzie walked off, but turned to face the interns just before rounding the corner. "Oh, and make sure Doctor Grey sobers up quickly before she sees Doctor Shepherd, she's needed in surgery."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, On Call Room, 2016 -

Doctor Meredith Grey lay on the bed, banana bag hooked up to her arm. She hadn't been this drunk since before the train incident, when Derek chose Addison over her. He chose Addison, his wife, over her, the slutty mistress.

"How can he be back here?" Meredith moaned, throwing her head back onto the pillow. "How can he expect to just waltz in here and say he wants to go back to how we used to be?"

Jasmine Simmons just looked at the hospital's top neurosurgeon with a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry Doctor, but I don't understand what you're talking about."

Meredith looked up at her young intern. Out of all of them, Jasmine Simmons was the intern with the most potential in her field. "Because, Miss Simmons," she spoke to the blonde woman.

"Derek Shepherd may be the hottest doctor in this hospital, but ten years ago, he hurt me more than you can ever believe, and now he returns for the first time in ten years, ten years, to say he wants me back. He wants to go back to how the way things were before Addison showed up the first time."

Simmons interrupted Meredith's drunken outburst to clear up some elements of the outrage. "So is that Doctor Sloan you're talking about?"

Meredith looked up at her naïve intern. She may be the most promising of the bunch, but Jasmine Simmons could also be the thickest sometimes.

"You know, Jasmine," Meredith slurred. "Sometimes you can be really stupid, you know?"

Jasmine watched in horror as her superior passed out on the bed, the alcohol and the banana bag finally going to her head.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Operating Room 1, 2016 -

Doctor Derek Shepherd stood at the head of the table, his patent's head in his hands, his patient's life under his influence.

"Ok people, today's a great day to save lives."

Derek Shepherd greeted his surgical staff in the same manner he had for the past fifteen years.

Though the life of this man, 42 year old Morris Hopkins, was in his hands, Doctor Shepherd could not completely focus on his brain. His mind was elsewhere, namely with a Doctor Meredith Grey.

The Doctor Meredith Grey that was very angry with him.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked chapter six and the new format, which is pretty much returning to the original format.

As you can see, Christina is in labour, Meredith is drunk, as drunk as she was in "Into You Like A Train", Meredith and Izzie's interns are thick and stupid, and are responsible for lots of patients, just like Izzie and Alex were in Season Two.

And, Christina wants Miranda to be her baby's godmother.

Please, please, please read and review, I would like some suggestions on what you would like to see happen between Meredith and Derek, and Izzie and Alex's wedding, and what happens with George and his daughter.


	8. Chapter 7

AFTERMATH

AN: This chapter begins the focus on the Meredith/Derek aspect of the story. Though the other characters will be involved, the rest of the story will mainly focus on MerDer, so I'm sure that will please just about everyone, except the ADDEK fans, but they'll get over it! And, I know I said the flashbacks were over, but there will be some that are crucial to the story.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

- Seattle Grace Hospital, On Call Room, 2006 -

He was asleep. Fast asleep on a bunk bed that was perfect for sex.

Meredith stood just inside the locked door, her back leaning against the door handle, just watching the love of her life sleep. Ever since the prom, he had had trouble sleeping, but always managed to sleep better when Mere was around.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?" came McDreamy's sexy, half-asleep voice from the pillow.

"I thought you were asleep," Meredith said, not moving from the door.

"I heard you walk in," Derek replied. Moving his head off the pillow, Derek sat up. "Well, you coming or not?"

Meredith was about to move from the door and lay next to him when her pager went off.

"Damn," she muttered. "911, Mrs Sedgwick. Sorry."

Watching Meredith Grey, an intern with a lot of potential to become a neurosurgeon like him, Derek felt the small room instantly drop in temperature as she left to attend to her patient.

"That's an internship," he muttered as the door closed behind her, before returning his head to the pillow, ready to get some serious, uninterrupted sleep.

Literally three minutes after re-dropping his head on the pillow, Derek's mobile started ringing.

"Damn phone," he muttered, raising his head from the pillow again.

Withjout even bothering to look at the area code on the screen, Derek opened the flip phone and answered.

"Whoever you are, you'd better have a good reason for disturbing my sleep," he spoke quickly before the person on the other end could answer, dropping his head back to the pillow again.

"Sorry, bro, I just thought you'd like to hear from your little sis for once this year," a slightly sad yet cheerful voice replied over the line.

"Lillian?" he asked, this time rolling onto his back.

"Hey, bro," she said, evidence of sadness in her voice. "You still in Seattle?"

"Yeah," he groaned, remembering why he left both New York and Boston in the first place. "I'm still here."

"Divorced Addie yet?" Lillian asked. She was the youngest of Derek's four sisters, the only one younger than himself.

Derek smiled. He knew Lillian and his other sisters had never really liked Addison Montgomery, and they probably had a bet going on about their marriage.

"Yeah, papers went through two months ago. Who won?"

Derek heard Lillian laugh. "Donna won. I bet two months ago, Olivia said three years and Molly said four."

"How much?"

Before Lillian could respond, Derek heard his little sister start to sob, immediately changing his tone from playful to serious.

"Lil, what's wrong?"

"Derek, its mum," she whispered, still slightly sobbing.

The neurosurgeon bolted up from his position on his back, only to hit his head on the underside of the top bunk.

"What happened?" he demanded, using his free hand to rub his aching head. "Is she ok?"

Faintly, Derek could hear Lillian sobbing over the line.

"Derek, it wasn't good to start with. Her car was hit by a semi-trailer when the driver ran a red light. Her car was totalled, the drivers side smashed in. Derek, she never had a chance. She died on impact."

Derek burst out in tears as soon as Lillian broke the news.

"Mum's _dead_?" Derek dropped the phone in horror at the news.

* * *

Sorry about the whole no-flashback thing, but this was kind of needed. I hope it explains the end of both the prologue and chapter five.


	9. Chapter 8

AFTERMATH

AN: OMG thank you so much everyone for all of the amazing reviews! I couldn't believe how many were waiting for me. Now, this is the lead up to Izzie and Alex's wedding, the birth of Christina's third child, after Adam, 9, and Bailey, 4, as well as Derek telling Meredith about his mother and what happens to George's daughter. Please read and review and enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Maternity Wing, 2016 -

"OH MY GOD!'

The nurses turned to look at the screaming resident, heavily into her labour cycle.

"Somebody get me Addison Sloan on the phone!" Isobel Stevens yelled towards one of her interns as she ran into the delivery room.

"Chris, you need to calm down," she told her friend, trying to comfort her before beginning the examination.

"Do I look like I am going to calm down, Izzie?" Christina screamed as another contraction rocked her body.

"Yang! Calm down!" Miranda Bailey walked back into the ward, this time in a set of scrubs. When she had arrived at the hospital earlier that night, she was still in the street clothes she had changed into after her shift.

"Miranda! You of all people should realise that I am married!"

"Yes, Christina, but maybe you should quieten down a bit, because while you are in here, the rest of the hospital is in turmoil because of the huge accident that has happened, and we are down three surgeons now."

Christina grit her teeth during the next contraction before answering her friend. "Three? I know about me, but who else?"

Bailey sighed. "You, Izzie and Meredith."

"Well, I can't help that Addison is still in San Fran, can I?" Izzie spoke up, dragging an intern back into delivery. "Miranda, can you take Myers and Roberts back to the pit. They can hep out any attending or resident that needs help while I keep Hastings in here to deliver Baby Burke. And someone get Meredith out of her on call room and off the banana bag and into this delivery room. Even when she's hungover she can be helpful."

Bailey mock saluted Izzie, making the paediatrician laugh as she directed her intern, new captain of the 'Vagina Squad', a term which had applied to Alex ten years ago, before leaving the delivery room, two interns trailing after her.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, On Call Room, 2016 -

Meredith was still on the bed, still yelling at her intern about Derek Shepherd, when Miranda Bailey slammed through the door.

"Get up, Grey," she shrieked, interrupting her vent and scaring the neurosurgeon onto the floor.

"What the hell, Miranda?" she shrieked in return, picking herself off the floor.

Sighing, Bailey dismissed the intern watching over her supervisor before shaming the resident. "Meredith, Christina's in labour, and you are in no condition to go into surgery, so Izzie wants you up there in support for your friend. The three of you are not allowed to leave the maternity floor until that baby screams her little head off."

Meredith stood up to face the woman she had known for ten years. "Fine. But can I lose the banana bag?"

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Operating Room 4, 2016 -

Derek Shepherd stared through his microscope into his patient's brain, intent on repairing the damage before letting Preston Burke take over to repair the damage to his heart.

"Done," he said, removing the microscope from his head. "Go for your life, Preston, I've done all I can for now."

The Chief of Surgeries, a cardiovascular specialist, took over the surgery.

"Glad I brought you back, Shepherd?" he asked, tinkering around the patient's chest cavity.

Derek turned around just before the door to answer his old friend.

"Depends. Is everyone else glad I'm back?" he responded.

Before Burke, Shepherd or any other occupant in the OR could say anything, monitor alarms started beeping, forcing everyone into action, including Shepherd.

"She's crashing! BP's dropped to 30 over 80!"

The nurses and two surgeons worked on their patient, 42 year old Miles Olsen, for over 40 minutes before either had the heart to call it.

"Time of death, 20:48," Preston called, removing his gloves and throwing them in a bin. "Damn."

"Welcome back to Seattle Grace, Derek."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Elevator, 2016 -

Meredith stood against the side of the elevator, heading on her own towards the maternity floor to help Izzie and Christina, when it stopped on the surgical floor unexpectedly.

Expecting Burke or an intern to step in, Meredith Grey grimaced when the man she absolutely despised at that point in time step in to the elevator.

"Doctor Grey."

"Doctor Shepherd."

The two stood, side by side, on the back wall of the elevator in silence, both staring at the door, both heading towards the maternity floor.

"Mere, we need to talk," Derek suddenly said, turning towards the neurosurgeon and pulling the emergency stop lever.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she screamed as soon as the alarms started ringing.

"Mere, we need to talk!" he screamed in reply.

"Derek! I've told you all I need to! You left, remember? I have nothing left to say to you!"

"Meredith!" he screamed, silencing her quickly. "I left because my mum died right before I found out you and Addison were pregnant! I left Seattle for Boston to help out my dad, sisters and their families! While I was there, the chief of surgeries at Boston Public offered me an open spot as head of Neuro! It was only supposed to be for six months, but I was asked to stay on contract once a year." Derek was starting to sound slightly desperate, calming his tone and sounding weak.

"But how come you came back?" she asked, her tone softening like his.

"Ten years after leaving, Preston called me. He was concerned, Mere, he said you had been miserable for ten years, ever since I walked out that day, especially more when Addison and Christina gave birth to their children. I felt sorry for you, Mere, because I wanted to be here for you, but I had to help Dad with everything."

Meredith looked into Derek's eyes.

"Derek, you didn't even call! You didn't tell anyone where you were, or why you left! You didn't even call during those ten years, even when we invited your family to the two weddings! Derek, you left without a trace thought about any of us here! Maybe we were better off without you and your arrogant, self-centred attitude."

Derek stared at his ex-girlfriend as she released the emergency stop lever and the elevator continued on its ascent towards maternity.

"You still could have called," Meredith muttered as she left the car, headed towards delivery. "Right now, I HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE!"

Meredith walked off quickly before Derek could respond.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Emergency Room, 2016 -

"OK, send this one up to Intensive Care and page Shepherd for a Neuro consult to meet him up there. Lawson," Alex Karev screamed at the nearest intern. "I want you to look after Mr Towley, so you're with Shepherd for the day."

The nervous-looking surgical intern, belonging to Christina, obeyed his superior's orders and wheeled Mr Towley off towards the ICU before neurosurgery.

"OK, who's next?" Alex yelled. Being a plastic surgeon, there were currently no cases for his immediate concern, so he was helping in the pit to clear the accident victims.

Just as he was being briefed on the next patient coming to his attention, Alex was interrupted by the sudden ringing of his phone.

"Karev," he answered, signalling Christina's suck ups to shut up.

"Alex, it's Meredith. You'd better get up to maternity soon, we have a problem."

Alex almost dropped his cell phone in shock.

"Get Doctor Fisher in here to cover me, I have to leave."

All over the hospital, residents and attendings were running towards the delivery room on the maternity floor towards Christina.

* * *

Nice cliffie? I liked it.

Anyway, no I'm not going to kill of Christina but death threats are welcome for trying. And who wants Meredith to slug Derek one, because that sounds really tempting right now!


	10. Chapter 9

AFTERMATH

AN: OK, so now I'm going to set a whole chapter on George and his daughter, maybe ending with the birth of Christina's. We'll see. And the whole Derek thing has been figured out. By influence of my friends, who also read this fic, he won't be slugged, but hit in some funny way. You'll see.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

- San Francisco General Hospital, Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, 2016 -

"Hey baby," George whispered to his infant daughter, tenderly stroking her hand through the hole in the incubator.

"You all right, O'Malley?" Addison asked softly from behind.

"Yeah, Addie, thanks," George replied, his eyes not leaving his daughter for a second. "But she needs a name."

"How about Carolyn?" the neonatal specialist suggested. "Carolyn Hope O'Malley."

George turned around to smile at his friend. "Carolyn. I like that, almost a tribute to her mother."

"Carolyn it is then," Addison softly agreed. "Do you want me to call the gang in Seattle?"

George sighed. "No, that's something I have to do myself. When can we take my baby home?"

Addison Montgomery-Sloan opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sudden alarms of the monitors surrounding Carol's incubator.

Pushing George to the side, Addison took action immediately, opening the lid of the plastic cradle to access the baby more easily.

"She's going into cardiac arrest, get a crash cart!" she muttered, pointing George in the direction of the NICU attendants.

George stepped back, watching his friend save his daughter's life yet again.

"I just want to bring her home alive," he whispered, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Carolyn, do it for me, for your mother."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Maternity Wing, 2016 -

"Christina?!?!"

Alex, Miranda, Derek, and Preston all ran into the delivery room they had been called to so suddenly a few minutes before.

"About time you finally dragged yourselves up here," Izzie said, crossed arms showing off a fake sense of anger.

"Izzie, Izzie, Izzie," Alex said, walking over to hug his fiancé. "Don't get yourself so worked up, it's not healthy for the baby."

Izzie shook Alex off good-heartedly. "It's not always about me, Alex, now it's about Christina."

The occupants of the room diverted their attention from Alex and Izzie and over to the hospital bed behind them.

"Christina?" Preston questioned.

Christina Burke sat in her bed, half underneath the covers, holding a tiny bundle in a pink blanket in her arms. Meredith was standing behind the pair on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Burke," she whispered, still staring down into her daughter's eyes. "Meet your daughter Phoenix. Phoenix Miranda Burke."

Preston stared at Christina, his face lit up with joy.

"Any reason her name is Phoenix?" Derek asked Izzie quietly.

Though Izzie Stevens still disliked Derek Shepherd with a passion, she answered him out of obligation.

"Christina had a hard pregnancy, and the birth wasn't that much easier. She felt that the baby had risen out of the ashes, almost out of guilt. We almost lost Phoenix a couple of times, so that's the reason behind the name."

Derek looked over to the happy family. Preston was sitting next to his wife on her bed, holding their daughter in his arms. Around them, Meredith was still watching and Miranda and Alex were cooing at the newborn.

It was a picture perfect situation; one Derek would love to have of his own.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Elevator, 2016 -

Derek entered the elevator, still marvelling at what had happened in the delivery room. Who would have ever thought that Christina Yang would settle down with Preston Burke, and that they would have three gorgeous children?

"Hold the lift!"

A shout from down the hall interrupted Derek's reverie, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Thanks," a puffed Meredith Grey accepted as she stepped inside the lift, enclosing the two of them inside the car, on their own, and both heading towards the first floor. Maternity happened to be on five.

"What are Christina's kids named?" Derek suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Pardon?" Meredith was confused. Derek had been gone for ten years, and now he was interested in the not-so-private lives of the then-interns.

"Christina and Burke have three kids. I know Phoenix, but what about the other two?" the neurosurgeon was becoming slightly impatient.

"Oh," Meredith understood. "You mean Bailey and Adam?"

Derek nodded.

"Well," Meredith began. "Adam Preston Christopher Burke was born in 2007, about nine and a half months after prom. He's nine now, very gifted and is Miranda Bailey's son's best friend. You remember William, don't you?"

Derek nodded again. "William George Bailey Jones, born during the code black situation, I remember him."

Smiling Meredith continued. "Yeah, well Adam and Will are best friends. Anyway, when Adam was five, Bailey Melissa Burke was born, two days after her best friend Carly Grace Sloan, Mark and Addison's youngest daughter."

Derek turned to look at Meredith. "I thought Addie and Mark had three kids, and I heard gossip that she's pregnant again?"

The younger neurosurgeon gasped. "Addie's pregnant again? Not that I'm aware of. But, yes, she and Mark have three kids, nine year old twins Arizona Meredith and Atlanta Christina Sloan, born about a month and a half before Adam Burke. And they have four year old Carly, who is Bailey's best friend. At the moment, Izzie is five months pregnant and two weeks away from being married to Alex, and me, I'm single. Still single. I've been single for ten years."

After her last statement, Meredith Grey was screaming. The lift had stopped on the fourth floor, which was surgical. The passenger, sensing the situation happening inside, decided he would wait for the next one.

"I never stopped thinking about you," Derek said as soon as the doors had closed. "Even imagining you all fat, swollen and ugly, I still thought about you, every day."

Meredith turned with a grimace plastered across her face.

"Well, I never reached the fat, swollen and ugly stage thank you very much," she said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Is that the best you can do?" he challenged, seeing Meredith really needed to let off some steam, still fuming from her hangover.

"What about this?" she asked, playfully hitting him again.

Catching a glimpse of the look on his face, Meredith continued her 'surgeon bashing'. She hit him again, and again, and again, until a bright red welt speared on his arm. Letting her anger out, she kept hitting him until she was forced to stop, her charismatic face covered in tears and smudged make up.

"Hey," Derek whispered, wrapping his arms around her shaking body and holding her close. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away, but snuggled into Derek's protective embrace.

He silently rocked her body until the elevator stopped once again, this time revealing the only two occupants to the entire ground floor nursing staff.

* * *

OK, so I hope you liked chapter nine. Anyways, this may be my last update for about a week, unless something is posted on Monday, Australian Eastern Standard Time, because on Tuesday morning I fly out to Vanuatu for a week! Yay! And I don't plan on really updating anything, just focussing on some well earned relaxation!

Oh, and any ideas for Alex and Izzie's wedding will be welcomed. I already have one idea, but that will be for something different.

Please read and review, because reviews are my stimulation!


	11. Chapter 10

AFTERMATH

AN: So, I got back from Vanuatu just in time to see the season two final of Grey's. If I missed it no one would have heard the end of it!

Oh, and by the way, what is the deal with the alerts at the moment, I only got two reviews for chapter 9 because they are broken again. So, before you read chapter 10 please read chapter nine and review, because I need inspiration!

And I started watching my season one DVD's yesterday, and noticed that the interns are interns for seven years! Whoops! So I have just gone through and fixed them all up. They completed their seven-year internships and are now third-year residents. In the fourth year is when they can be eligible for chief resident. At the moment Miranda Bailey is an attending, though I haven't figured out what her specialty is. Maybe it's just general surgery, coz that works.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Helicopter Pad, 2016 -

A bunch of residents, their interns and other hospital staff stood with their heads turned away from the incoming helicopter. A NICU incubator stood waiting for the new arrivals, ready to be taken to the fifth floor maternity wing.

"I can't believe Christina's had her baby!" Meredith yelled over the wind towards Izzie, who was standing next to her, one arm around Alex.

"Yeah, and to think I only have four months left!" she shouted back, fiddling with her engagement ring.

"Ok people," Miranda Bailey yelled. "Go and get Addison, George and the baby so they can see Christina already."

The Nazi watched as her three third years and their interns ran over to the helicopter. Alex, Izzie and Meredith helped George, Addison and the baby out of the aircraft, ready to be moved to the NICU.

"Welcome back to Seattle, O'Malley," Miranda greeted, her arms crossed across her front, her face still Nazi-ish, though her son had softened her considerably.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Miranda," he yelled, rushing towards the roof's elevator to take him and his daughter to the NICU.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, 2016 -

"Someone hook Carolyn up to the monitors again!"

The NICU staff immediately looked towards the incoming red-haired female and her entourage of residents, the Nazi and many unfamiliar interns.

"Doctor Sloan! Where should we put her?" a NICU intern asked.

That very intern received the dirtiest of looks from the very tired Addison Montgomery-Sloan, and therefore wasn't stupid enough to ask again.

"Is that you I hear, Addison?" another familiar voice called as the elevator doors opened again, this time revealing her husband and plastic surgeon, Mark Sloan.

"Hey, Mark," she said, instantly dropping her harsh tone to kiss her husband. "What did you get up to while I was gone?"

"Oh, nothing much," he said. "Except for the fact that Izzie had to deliver Christina's baby, prematurely I might add, and help her through a very tough labour."

Addison was surprised. "Christina had the baby?" she gasped. "But she wasn't due for another two weeks. How is Burke Junior, anyway?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Everyone turned around to see Preston Burke, chief of surgery, enter the NICU with a tiny pink bundle in his arms.

"Preston!" Addison greeted, opening her arms to envelop him in a bear hug. "And is this the newest member of the Burke family?"

Preston Burke beamed, holding the little girl out to the neonatal specialist to meet and inspect. "This is Phoenix Miranda Burke, Addison, and who belongs to George?"

Addison looked around for the baby belonging to George O'Malley, both of whom were currently surrounded by hospital family and NICU staff.

"There they are," she said, pointing to the crowd. "George and Carolyn are over there."

Doctor Montgomery-Sloan watched as her friend and his daughter walked over to meet George and his daughter with a smile on her face. Luckily, her three daughters were in school and day care, all away from the hospital.

"Well, look what the cat dragged back to Seattle."

All eyes turned away from the babies to stared Derek Shepherd in the face.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Chief of Surgery's Office, 2016 -

Preston Burke sat behind the desk he inherited the day Richard Webber retired and made him boss, fingers massaging a migraine away from his temples, staring at the bulk of the problem that had just disturbed the NICU.

Addison Montgomery-Sloan and Derek Shepherd stood, two metres apart, both with their arms crossed, facing the chief.

"Can you two please tell me why you are having a domestic in my NICU?"

Preston almost had to block his ears as the two surgeons started arguing in front of him loudly.

"Enough!"

The two arguing attending surgeons both stooped their screaming to look at Preston.

"Now, I really don't care how much you two hate each other right now, but, mainly you, Derek," the Chief took a breath. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Addison and Derek geared up to answer him in another screaming fight when the door burst open and the majority of the surgical staff entered.

Meredith, George, Alex, Izzie, Miranda and Mark positioned themselves between the feuding pair, effectively separating them from each other.

"I…"

"What…"

"How…"

"But…"

"Why…"

"Since…"

"SILENCE!"

The six newer people in the room all refrained from continuing in their yelling spree as their 'commanding officer' yelled at them.

"Thank you," Preston whispered once they had closed their mouths. "I see now everyone knows that Derek Shepherd has returned to Seattle Grace," he said.

"And I still want to know why," Addison whined, interrupting him.

Preston gave her an effective death glare, looking her into submission. "And I will tell you all in due course. But first I want an explanation of what happened in the NICU."

Addison opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sudden ringing of the phone on Preston's desk.

"Burke," he answered, putting a hand up to silence the eight surgeons.

The assembling females all gathered in around each other to start gossiping quietly, as was their nature, about the surprise return.

"Why do you think he's back? Do you think he'll be staying?" Izzie asked.

"Who really cares if he's staying? He broke two hearts last time he left, so what makes you think he won't do it again?" Miranda said.

"He's been gone ten years, why does he have to come back now when we're all happy?" Addison muttered, mostly to herself.

"Arrogant bastard," Meredith simply said, giving said bastard another death glare.

"Ok, now where was I?"

The gossip circle was interrupted by the replacing of the receiver and Preston's voice cutting through their words.

"We were telling you what happened in the NICU sir," Izzie said. While they were in his office, all of them knew better than to call him Preston, but treat him with respect.

"That's right," he said, remembering the previous conversation. "So, Addie, Derek, what's going on?"

"Derek left ten years ago, just after signing the divorce papers," Addison said before Derek could even mutter a word in response. "He never contacted us, just upped and left. And now he has the audacity to come back, probably to hook back up with Meredith again."

"That's not true!"

"Derek," Burke warned, turning to Meredith, the hospital's top neurosurgeon. "Mere, what happened in that OR?"

Meredith had to take a deep breath before continuing. "Well," she said, "it all happened like this…"

And she started to retell her encounter with Derek Shepherd in the OR earlier that week.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Chief of Surgery's Office, 2016 -

"And then I walked out of the OR, slamming the door in his face," she said.

The occupants of the room all hugged Meredith, admiring her strength during the fight; sorry for not noticing how hard this fight had impacted on her.

"My mum died," Derek whispered.

"What?"

Everyone turned to look at him, not believing what he had just said.

"My mum died. I had just received a call from my younger sister, Lillian, when I was trying to get some sleep after being on call all night. Then I walked into the locker room where everyone else was, and was surprised when I found out everyone was pregnant and just left. My mum had just been killed in a car crash; I couldn't handle any more news, so I just left. I moved back to Boston with my dad and family."

Everyone just stared at Derek, Addie and Mere slightly tearing at the revelation.

"Are you happy now?" Derek muttered. "My miserable life, has it made you happy?"

* * *

OMG this chapter was so hard for me to write.

Everyone, I'm really thankful for all the reviews that greeted me when I got home last night, over 100 emails in my inbox, and at least 80 of them were from That made me so happy!

Please, please, please review, I need to know where to take this chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

AFTERMATH

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while, but school and work suck, and it's coming up to final exam time so school sorta comes first.

But the good news is I caught up on all my alerts from my inbox, the whole hundred or so of them. And if anyone finds a story that you think I should read, please PM me the link. I'll review, hopefully, and might even reply with a thank you PM. Send me the first chapter link and we'll go from there. Hey, send me a link and we might become friends if we aren't already!

OK, enough rambling, on with the show!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Maternity Floor, 2016 -

Meredith, Izzie, George and Alex all stormed into Christina's room.

"What the hell?"

Christina sat up in bed. Ever since her first pregnancy, back in their intern days, she had always hated being in hospital beds. And now Addison had confined her to one to recover from Phoenix's birth.

"His mother died," Meredith said.

"What?" Christina was still puzzled.

"Derek!" Meredith said. "His mother died! That's why he stormed out!" Meredith was angry, but still started to cry.

"So," Christina said, propping herself up on pillows. "And I'm supposed to be surprised because?"

They all stared at her in disbelief.

"Christina!" George exclaimed. Even though he was officially 'over' Meredith, he still supported her, as well as previously living with her.

"What?" she asked. "McDreamy left! So what if his mother died, that was ten years ago! He could have called! He could have told us what happened! But he didn't, did he? No, he just stayed away for ten years, just about dropping off the face of the earth. And now he wants us to be sorry for him? I say forget it. If he wanted sympathy, he should have called ten years ago!"

"You are so right."

Everyone turned around to look at Addison, who had just made her presence noticed at the door.

"He doesn't deserve our sympathy," she said, moving to pull Meredith from George's embrace. "Mere, what he deserves is a good slap in the face."

"I second that!" Christina interrupted.

Meredith smiled, wiping the tears off her face. "Thanks," she said. "That is something I can do."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Surgical Floor, 2016 -

Derek Shepherd walked past a nurse's station close to the ICU to grab the elevator when he came.

Just as he was about to press the 'down' button, the doors opened and Derek stared into the faces of four familiar residents.

They all reached out and grabbed him, ambushing the neurosurgeon before he had the chance to react.

"What the hell?" he asked, recognising Izzie, George, Alex and Meredith.

"You have been summoned," Izzie said, pressing the button to take them to the fifth floor.

"Why are we going to maternity?"

"Like Izzie said, you've been summoned," Alex said, standing up for the integrity of their reputations.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing the busy corridor of the Maternity floor of Seattle Grace.

"OK, stop," Meredith said, once the five had reached a door down the corridor.

"Derek," she turned to face him. When we enter this room, and for the entire time you are in this room, do not speak. Do not say a word. Do not move or ask questions. Just stand there, in front of the bed, and listen to everything Christina says. When, and only when, Christina is finished, will you be allowed to explain yourself.

"Now, be good and don't upset one of the new Nazi's, because at the moment she has no interns to chew out and you're her new punching bag."

Derek looked slightly frightened as the door was opened and he was admitted into Christina's room.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Maternity Floor, Christina's Room, 2016 -

The door opened and Christina looked up from the chart she was reading to see a very frightened Derek Shepherd standing in front of the open doorframe, her fellow residents standing behind him.

"Well," Alex said, gently shoving him into the room before they all stepped in behind him and closed the door.

"Nice to see you, Dr Shepherd," Christina said in a mocking tone of voice.

Meredith stepped into a spot next to Christina's bed. "Yeah, meet the new Nazi's," she said.

"There are two of you now?" he asked, seriously considering his sanity.

"Oh, no," Christina said. "There are three."

Derek looked like he was about to speak again, but was stopped by George and Alex.

"Remember," George said, shoving him lightly.

"No talking," Alex mumbled.

Derek just hmmphed at the residents, but submitted to the residents' 'rules'.

Christina drew in a deep breath before beginning her rant.

"Ok, McDreamy, I don't care why you are back and, frankly, I really don't want to know. But what I do know is that the day you left you not only broke Meredith's heart, but Addison's broke too. And you never found out that they were pregnant, or me, Callie or Izzie for that matter. Then, you missed Callie's abortion, Izzie's miscarriage, and then Meredith's miscarriage. You missed the birth of Addison's twins, and my first child. You missed two weddings and probably would have been best man at both of them.

"And now, you come grovelling back to Seattle, only to disturb the peace that we had settled in to eight years ago. You come in and have a fight with Meredith, aggravate Izzie and Alex, then have a fight with Addison in the middle of a NICU! How could you do something like that? I really don't care any more that your mother died ten years ago. Maybe if you told us instead of leaving, you may have had more sympathy from us, especially me, the one with no heart. And now, Meredith has no heart either, because she can't trust men any more. It took her a very long time to learn to trust Alex, George and Mark, and that was all because of you. Your walking out ten years ago broke Meredith. "

Derek had tears in his eyes in reaction to Christina's speech. He was about to reply but Christina was not finished.

"Hey, I said no talking!" she barked. "Anyway, the moral of the story is… YOU COULD HAVE CALLED! YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US WHAT HAD HAPPENED, OR ATLEAST MEREDITH! BUT, NO, YOU JUST LEFT, ALMOST DROPPING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! AND NOW YOU WANT US TO BE SORRY FOR YOU? FORGET IT! THE SYMPATHY WENT OUT THE WINDOW THE MOMENT YOU WALKED BACK INTO THIS HOSPITAL A WEEK AGO! IF YOU WANTED SYMPATHY, TEN YEARS AGO YOU WOULD HAVE HAD IT IF YOU DIDN'T LEAVE!"

Everyone stood in shock at Christina's outburst. Never had they seen her so passionate about something the whole almost eleven years they had know each other. But, everyone knew, he deserved every single word the Nazi II dished out to him.

"I went to Boston, to help my dad, sisters and their families cope. While I was there, the Chief of Surgery at Boston Public offered me the open job for head of Neuro. I accepted, but was only supposed to stay for six months. Then, every year I signed another contract to stay with Boston Public, until last week."

Derek was surprised to see everyone listening to his story, and even though it was true, the look on Christina's face told him she still hadn't forgiven him. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Last week was when Preston called me. He said his head Neuro was retiring and Meredith wasn't ready to take over the position yet. She was still second best Neuro in the hospital, possibly in the state, but he wanted me back, to reunite the top surgical staff in the country, to bring Seattle Grace back to what it was. So, I accepted. And that's why I'm back."

Christina's arms were still crossed, though the evil, unforgiving look on her face had softened slightly. Meredith wasn't crying, but staring at the floor, her hands scrunched into fists, ready to smash him in ineffectual rage. Izzie was standing in front of Alex, who had his chin on her shoulder and arms around her waist, protectively supporting her bump. George stood by the door, preventing Derek from leaving.

Meredith moved from Christina's bedside to stand toe-to-toe with Derek.

"You… still… could… have… called…" she whispered, poking his shoulder the whole time, before bursting into another fit of tears and falling into his comforting arms.

"Shh, it'll be all right," he whispered back in her ear, holding her like he would never let her go again.

Every other person in the room just stood and stared at the two in front of them, their jaws almost touching the ground.

"I thought she hated him," Alex whispered in Izzie's ear.

"So did I," she replied.

Meredith just stood in Derek's arms crying, not caring about what her best friends thought.

* * *

Ok, so now everyone knows why Derek has returned to Seattle. And he has been chewed out by a very moody Christina. But, he deserved everything he got.

And the MerDer moment has been inserted, with much more to come!

Now, complying with all the requests, Mere and Derek will be getting back together, but I need a way to do that. I still have about ten chapters to write before Izzie and Alex's wedding, where they will be truly reunited, but before then, two weeks needs to be cramped into ten chapters, preferably focussed on MerDer. You may even get a personal thank you PM from me if I like your idea.


	13. Chapter 12

AFTERMATH

AN: Ok, so more MerDer is needed, I know. This chapter starts at 4.30 the next day, the beginning of yet another 48 hour shift, and Christina and Izzie are on light duties. As you may see later.

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

- Seattle Grace Hospital, the next day, 4.30am, Hour 1 of 48, 2016 -

"Simmons! Matthews! Pierson! Hastings!"

Meredith Grey stormed into the interns' locker room in the same fashion Bailey had done ten years ago, and still did to their locker room now.

The four said interns, all of whom were dressed in their light blue scrubs, assembled in front of her, Simmons still wiping the sleep from her eyes. They were third year interns and still didn't like the whole 48 hour shift concept.

"Ok people," Meredith said, barking in her most Nazi-ish voice. "It's 4.30 in the morning, and pre-rounds are to be done by 5.30. That gives you one hour. When you walk into their rooms, do so nicely," Meredith stopped to emphasise her last word. "You say please, you say thank you, you apologise for waking them up this early. You give them a quick exam and then leave them to go back to sleep so I can wake them up again in an hour during rounds."

Meredith smiled as she handed over the charts of all her patients to her four interns, each of whom scrammed before facing the wrath of Nazi Grey, as she was now known, at that time of the morning.

Nazi Burke, Christina's nickname, was busy yelling at her own set of interns.

"Hobson! Tyrone! Wright! Denton! Get your butts out here before I assign the four of you to the pit for the rest of your shift."

Meredith was amazed to see four people on their late twenties run so fast at 4.30 in the morning to avoid Christina's anger.

"Thank you," she muttered when they finally assembled themselves in front of her. 'Now for today's assignments; Hobson you're with me, Tyrone you have sutures, Wright you're on discharge and Denton, Sloan wants you. Now scram before I get really angry."

Cameron Denton, the thickest of Christina's interns, stopped in front of the moving woman. Wrong thing to do.

"Denton, what the hell are you doing? I thought I…"

"Doctor Burke, which Sloan do I go to?" the nervous intern asked.

Christina looked at Cameron Denton like he was the stupidest person in the hospital. "Uh, the one on the fifth floor, in Maternity, Denton, as she's the only Sloan actually working today. She has requested you for her service for the next month. Have fun!"

Meredith almost laughed at the look on his face. Definitely another Alex, she thought. Captain of the Vagina Squad for the next month.

"Hey Chris," Meredith called after Denton had hurried off towards the stairwell.

"Hobson, go make yourself useful and catch up on the labs that are on my desk," Christina said quickly before having a conversation with Meredith. "Yeah, Mere?"

Meredith sighed. Her suck ups were already trying to suck up to patients by now. "Doesn't he remind you a bit of Alex, during our first year of internship, when Addison wanted him. Didn't he call himself Captain of the Vagina Squad or something?"

Christina laughed. "Yeah, and I need this guy to harden up. Staring at starched vaginas all day, everyday for a month will do him good."

"What are you two just standing there for?"

Grey and Burke turned around to see the original Nazi standing behind them.

"Morning, Doctor Bailey," Meredith said.

"Don't you two have some suck-ups somewhere needing your attention?" she asked in her normal whining voice. "Just remember, I will always think of you two as my interns, never forget that."

Before Miranda Bailey had the chance to say anything else, her protégé Nazi's had gone off to find their suck ups.

"Good to see they still fear me," she muttered under her breath as she opened the door to the interns' locker room and entered.

"Myers! Roberts! Stockholm! Jonah!" she called from the clipboard she was holding.

Four very scared looking interns quickly stood up to face her.

"Morning, Doctor Bailey," one of them said, trying to suck up already.

"Nice try," she said, looking at their lab coat for their name. "Myers, is it?"

The young girl nodded.

"Good, Myers. Just remember I already hate you, so don't try sucking up." Bailey looked up to talk to the other three. "Ok, you lot, Doctor Stevens has been restricted to light duties and therefore can now only work twelve hour shifts, so for the next twelve hours, you will be reporting to me. And I am a lot stricter than Doctor Stevens."

Miranda could see that these four were already starting to hate her.

"All four of you, today, will be in the pit, with six hour rotations onto the code team. Myers, since you tried to suck up first, you get code team first; then Stockholm, then Roberts, then Jonah. While one is on the code team, the other three will be running the pit, and reporting to me. Any interesting cases, you page me immediately, understood?"

Calista Myers, Alexia Roberts, Joshua Stockholm and Michael Jonah all nodded, somewhat timidly.

"Right, let's go!"

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 8.15 am, Hour 4 of 48, 2016 -

Jasmine Simmons, Shaun Matthews, Austin Pierson and Nick Hastings, all Meredith's interns, stood in front of their locker room, waiting for their resident to show up after rounds for their days' assignments.

"How long have you been waiting here?"

The quartet turned to see Nazi Grey looking at them from the end of the hallway, watching their lost reactions.

"Remember, I can see everything," she said, walking closer. "Ok, today, Hastings, you're with me, Matthews go see Sloan in Plastics, Pierson at the front desk and Simmons you get Burke, the male one. I don't want to hear any bad reports about you four, so get busy. Now scram!"

Meredith smiled to herself as her intern followed her up to the fourth floor, where she had to check on a patient due to be prepped for Neuro and cardio surgery later that morning.

"Franks! Parker! Fullerton! Hawthorne! Get over here now!"

George walked into the interns' locker room to see his four suck-ups sitting and talking. 'Stupid interns,' he thought as they all stood up to see him.

"Mitchell Franks," George said, looking at his accident-prone intern who was about to bomb out. "You, Parker and Fullerton get to tail me today. Hawthorne, Shepherd needs an intern, so you're it."

Abigail Hawthorne looked amazed. She had always been interested in neurology and now was her chance to study with one of the best, no matter how much the rest of the surgical staff hated him at the moment.

Harrison Parker and Peta Fullerton looked semi-excited to be their residents' shadow for the day, until they were unloaded onto some case.

"Psst, Bambi," came a whisper from the door, just as George was about to direct his interns to their first stop.

"Evil Spawn, how many times do you have to call me that?"

"Hey, just because you have interns and I don't," Evil Spawn gloated, rubbing his lack of shadows in his friend's face.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," George threw over his shoulder as he walked off.

Alex shook his head and walked off towards the area of the hospital where Mark's office was – his boss was occupied, so Alex had somewhere to relax in peace.

'So glad I don't have interns,' he thought to himself, watching George yell at the four suck-ups he had just told to scram.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 10.30 am, Hour 6 of 48, 2016 -

Christina fell back into her hospital bed, so glad she could get off her feet for an hour. With restricted duties, she was grateful Addison made her take a long break every six hours.

Just as she found a comfortable spot on her bed, the door opened, revealing Pansy Hobson, Winona Tyrone, Ryder Wright and Cameron Denton, her interns.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, clearly remembering assigning them duties two hours before.

"Doctor Burke, we were wondering when we could have a break," Winona Tyrone asked. She was the one who reminded Christina of Izzie back in their intern days.

"Tyrone," Christina said, annoyed at the stupidity of these interns. "You have a break when you can. Find yourself a quiet part of the hospital to rest, but run when you're paged."

The four interns ran off before Christina had another chance to growl at them.

Groaning, she rolled over to sleep for the next hour or until she was paged, whichever cam first.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 12.10 pm, Hour 8 of 48, 2016 -

OR1 was in chaos as neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd walked in. Interns and nurses were rushing around, trying to move equipment around the surgeons operating in the patient.

"You paged, Doctor Burke?" he asked the cardiothoracic specialist at the table. With Preston and Christina married, it was hard to distinguish which one had paged him, especially if they shared the same specialty.

The two surgeons looked up to see him.

"Oh, Doctor Shepherd," it was Preston operating. "Can you relieve Doctor Grey so she can answer her other page, please."

It wasn't a request; it was an order.

Derek looked into Meredith's eyes. She was operating on an open brain.

"Doctor Grey," he greeted, preparing to take over. "I can take it from here."

Meredith didn't look too happy, he could see it through her mask.

"Doctor Shepherd," she spoke bitterly, leaving the OR to answer her intern's page.

After slamming the door to scrub out, Meredith heard Derek talk to Preston.

"She really doesn't like me, does she?"

Meredith scrubbed her hands in intense fury at this statement. He was damn right!

"Doctor Grey!"

She turned to see Jasmine Simmons, one of her interns, approaching the scrub room.

"What is it, Simmons?" she asked heavily.

"I have Mr Frankom's labs and CT back," she said excitedly. "You should see this."

Meredith looked at the lab result sheet, then to the CT and gasped.

"This man shouldn't even be alive," she whispered, staring at the mass on the CT.

"Get him an MRI now!" she barked in her best Nazi Grey voice at the intern. "And page me when you get the results!"

"Yes, Doctor Grey," she said, waiting for further instructions.

Grey turned around, surprised the intern was still there.

"Well, are you waiting for me to take you by the hand and skip down the hall with you, Simmons? Scram!"

Meredith watched in satisfaction as the woman ran down the corridor. This was going to be a long shift.

"Hey, Mere!"

Another familiar voice pulled Nazi Grey from her reverie. Christina came running towards her, four interns trailing.

"Any of these yours?"

Nodding at Pierson and Hastings, telling them to move, mere turned back to her best friend.

"Weren't you watching Preston's surgery?"

Burke sighed. "Yeah, soon as that stupid intern of yours pulled you out, he flat lined, there was nothing they could do." She sighed, and then leant up against a close wall.

"It'll be OK, Chris," Mere said, her interns chattering behind her. Turning, she screamed at them.

"You two! I want all post op notes for every patient on this floor completed by 2 pm, so you'd better get busy!"

They ran off, wondering where the sudden aggressiveness had come from in their resident.

Christina was about to say something, but both her and Meredith's pagers beeped, stopping them.

"Damn, 911, Trauma," they said together, running off with the other two interns following them.

Izzie, Alex and George looked up from Carolyn's crib as all three of their pagers went off.

"911, Trauma," Iz whispered, careful not to disturb the tiny, sleeping babies.

Kissing his daughter goodbye, George turned to face the other two residents. "Let's go, trauma calls."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, ER, 11.35 am, Hour 8 of 48, 2016 -

Two elevators beeped to allow five surgical residents access to the trauma centre of Seattle Grace.

"What happened?" Meredith and Christina yelled as they rushed towards the ambulance bay. Luckily, there were already eight interns floating around the pit by the time they arrived.

Jill, one of the SGH EMTs, pulled a gurney from the back of her rig.

"Molly Granville, 33 year old woman, severe injuries to head and chest following a four car pile up," she said.

Meredith took control of the situation.

"Ok, Tyrone and Hobson, take Mrs Granville for a CT and MRI and page Doctor Shepherd."

The two interns ran off, and Meredith prepared for the next patient.

"Jackson Granville, 18 month old boy, suspected broken arm and leg, possible whiplash," another EMT announced.

Izzie, the resident paediatric surgeon, took this one along with two of her own interns. "Myers and Stockholm, let's go!"

Another rig, followed by two more, arrived, ready for the other unoccupied residents.

"Michelle Paulson, 17 year old girl, head and neck injuries, broken pelvis and dislocated knee," the man announced.

"Ok, Matthews, Roberts, follow me!" Meredith yelled, ready to take her Neuro case.

"Kieran McKeon, 67 year old man, complaining of restricted breathing and chest pain."

"Mine!" Christina yelled, pulling two more of the assembled interns, Wright and Denton, for her patient.

Only George and Alex were left in the ambulance bay, with only one patient left.

"Emily Grey, 12 year old female, severe burns to chest and head, suspected internal bleeding, broken arm and shrapnel in the chest area!" called the only remaining EMT.

George and Alex looked to each other, knowing they would have to share this case.

"Ok, Bambi, you save her life, I'll restore her appearance," Alex said to his friend, who cringed at the use of his hated nickname.

'Well, Evil Spawn, why don't you get some interns to meet me and," he paused to look at the girl's ID. "Emily Grey, inside."

Alex turned to go, but spun around when he realised the name his friend spoke.

"Wait a minute, did you just say Grey?"

Alex and George both looked back to the EMT, then the unconscious girl on the gurney.

"I think we may need to talk to Meredith later."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 6 pm, Hour 14 of 48, 2016 -

"Time of death, 5.59 pm." Kieran McKeon, 67, Dr Christina Burke.

"Ok, get her to the ICU." Michelle Paulson, 17, Dr Meredith Grey.

"We need to go tell his parents he's ok, but get him to NICU first." Jackson Granville, 18 months, Dr Isobel Stevens.

"Take her to post op. Good job everyone." Molly Granville, 33, Dr Derek Shepherd.

"Parker, go get Dr Grey to meet us in post of. Fullerton, take her there." Emily Grey, 12, Dr George O'Malley and Dr Alex Karev.

The residents all exited their OR's at the same time. Luckily, out of five critical patients, only one had died. Unfortunately, that patient had to be Christina's, which meant she would be in a bad mood.

George and Alex slammed the door to their locker room after barging in, and weren't surprised to see Meredith, Izzie and Christina sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Mere…" Alex really needed to talk to Meredith about Emily.

"You know what? Karma sucks." Izzie was on a roll.

"Mere…" George tried to get her attention.

"I mean, who is stupid enough to actually crash into the oncoming traffic, unless they had a death wish?"

"MEREDITH!"

Izzie stopped her ranting to see her husband and his best friend. Meredith turned around and looked at the pair. Christina just groaned.

"Did you have to yell?" Christina said after groaning. "I have 3 kids under the age of ten, and now I'm in the middle of another 48 hour shift. My husband has had to take Bailey and Adam out of day care and bring them up here, and I haven't seen Phoenix all day! What can you possibly have to yell about now?"

The boys groaned. They deserved that, they knew.

"Meredith," George said, pulling her from the ground. "There's something we have to show you."

The pair pulled Meredith by her arms and almost dragged her in the direction of the ICU where the 'mystery' was.

"What are you two doing?" she shrieked, Izzie and Christina following them.

As the girls realise they are heading towards the ICU, they stopped their yelling, still slightly fearing Bailey, even after ten years.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?" Izzie whispered.

The boys stopped in front of a bed, upon which rested a young girl, who looked surprisingly familiar. George grabbed the girl's chart and shoved it in Meredith's face.

"What does… oh."

Meredith stared at the name on the chart. _Emily Grey_. Emily _Grey_. "Emily Grey!"

The girl stirred on her bed.

"Oh. My. God. Meredith?"

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 9.45 pm, Hour 19 of 48, 2016 -

The largest on call room in the whole hospital was filled, and still had room to fit more people in by the time Preston arrived with Bailey and Adam, both very tired, since it was way past their bedtime.

"Ok, does anyone know why there is a 12 year old girl claiming to be my sister in the ICU?" Meredith asked, trying to keep her voice down for the sake of Bailey, Adam, Atlanta, Arizona and Carly, the only kids who weren't still in the NICU.

"I think that she is, Mere," Addison said. "She does look a lot like you."

"Yeah, and remember when your father came in with his other family ten years ago?" George asked. "I had to tell him to leave you alone."

"She does have your eyes."

Everyone turned to look at Derek.

"What?"

Meredith couldn't believe he was on their side.

A sudden crying from the back beds disturbed the peace. Carly had woken up.

"Mummy!" she was crying, over and over again.

Addie walked over to pick her baby up, who immediately fell asleep on her hip.

"Well, everyone, I better get this one and the other two home, so I'll see you tomorrow," she said, gently pulling Ari and Atta up off the bed.

"Bye Addie," Meredith murmured, before turning her attention to her pager, whose alarm was going off.

Preston stood up, ready to pick his daughter up to take home. "Well, I'll do the same as Addie and take these two home. Miranda, you can go home. Mark, Derek, you're both on call tonight. See you tomorrow."

Meredith, Alex, George and Derek all raced out of the room towards the ICU, where Emily was crashing.

It was now going to be a long night.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 4.30 am, Hour 24 of 48, 2016 -

Preston, Addison and Miranda all walked into the lobby of the hospital, surprised it was actually quiet for once.

"Something's not right," Miranda said, knowing her gut instinct. "Where are my suck-ups and their suck-ups?"

Addison hailed over a nurse at the front desk, Sierra, who immediately ran over.

"Yes, Doctor Sloan?" she asked. Addison could immediately tell this young woman was new.

"Sierra, I need to know where Grey, O'Malley, Karev, Stevens, Burke, Shepherd and my husband are."

Sierra looked down at her shoes, then turned back to look at the front desk

"Well?" Preston asked.

"Um, Chief, most of them are in surgery. Doctor Burke is asleep in Maternity with her daughter, and Doctor O'Malley fell asleep in the NICU next to his daughters' crib."

Miranda sighed.

"I thought Izzie was supposed to be on light work," Addison muttered. "She could have at least fallen asleep with Christina."

"Thanks, Sierra," Preston muttered, walking off towards the elevator to go to his office. "You two might want to come with me."

Bailey and Sloan both walked off behind Burke, but were interrupted when their pagers went off.

"911, OR3" Bailey said.

"Stupid residents," Sloan muttered.

"Let's go," Preston said, quickening his step to get there quickly.

In OR1, Meredith had to leave Emily's side as Alex and Derek tried to restart her heart.

"Damn and she was going so well," Derek muttered. He had to repair an aneurism before it burst inside Emily's brain and killed her, while George repaired some overlooked damage to her heart.

"What the hell is happening here?"

Everyone looked up for a moment to see Burke, Bailey and Sloan walk into the OR.

"Chief, we discovered Emily had an aneurism in her brain late last night when she dropped into a coma suddenly, and now it's about to burst. Shepherd almost had it, but then she crashed."

"Ok, Ok, don't say anything else. Just make sure when you get out that your interns aren't sitting around with nothing to do," Burke said.

Bailey, however, wasn't finished. "Why are there so many of you in here?"

"Um, she still had some more plastic surgery that had to be done, and a small problem in her abdomen. And she's Meredith's sister."

Miranda threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. "Fine! But don't blame me when your interns kill someone because they aren't being supervised!"

With that, Miranda and Addison exited the OR to find O'Malley and the female Burke.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 5.30 am, Hour 25 of 48, 2016 -

"Ok, I want rounds done in an hour so I can get some sleep!"

Meredith tore into their old locker room with her fellow residents, ready to terrorise their interns for the remainder of their 48 hour shift.

They were greeted with silence. The interns' locker room was empty.

"Hey, where are your suck-ups?" Bailey asked, coming in behind them.

"I don't know," Christina said slowly. "Is there any interesting cases on the floor we don't know about?"

Izzie sighed. "Well…"

She was interrupted by her pager.

"911, 2306."

"That's Emily's room," Meredith whispered, running off.

"Crap," Izzie said. "She's my patient now. George, are you coming?"

Nazi Burke and Bailey stood alone in the room.

"Well, lets go and find the suck-ups so we can torture them," Bailey said, knowing her protégé would have some fun with that.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 6.30 am, Hour 26 of 48, 2016 -

"What the hell are you doing?"

Seven surgical interns all jumped at the loud sound of that male voice.

"Doctor McDreamy… I mean Doctor Shepherd, hi," one muttered.

"Do you realise Doctors Bailey and Burke are looking for you lot?" he screamed.

Then he realised the place they were at. It was Meredith's hang out in her intern days.

"Well?" he screamed again.

In the fashion of all scared interns, the seven all jumped up from where they were sitting or laying, and ran off in the direction of the stairwell.

Derek sighed. He had found most of the interns and rediscovered a thing of his past. Sitting down on the now-vacated gurney, he sighed again. Then he had an idea.

Derek grabbed his mobile phone from the pocket of his lab coat and flipped it open to write a text message.

_Mere, meet me at ur old hang out in the basement at 8. We need to talk. Derek_

Pushing the 'send' button, he sighed for a third time.

"I really need to fix things up," he said out loud.

"Fix what up?"

Derek opened his eyes to see where the voice was coming from.

Standing there, in the doorway, was Meredith. A slightly pissed off Meredith, but still, it was Meredith.

"Fix up what, Derek?" she asked again.

(and now for the famous saying)

"Meredith…" Derek said.

"No!" she screamed. "You say Meredith and I yell, remember. But not this time."

Meredith turned around and went to leave, but Derek grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Derek!" she shrieked again.

"Oh, shut up," he murmured in his McDreamy voice.

Then he kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 8 am, Hour 28 of 48, 2016 -

Meredith and Derek were sleeping in each other's arms at 8 am when one of her interns came to sit down for a break.

"Oh, Doctor Shepherd! Doctor Grey! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

Meredith snapped out of her pleasant slumber, the only one she had had that shift, to see the face of Jasmine Simmons staring at her. And the figure she was lying next to.

"Oh. My. God," she whispered. "What have I done?"

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 12 pm, Hour 32 of 48, 2016 -

Meredith ran into room 2218 and was surprised at what she saw.

Nothing.

The lights were off, the room was seemingly empty. Yet someone had paged her. '911, 2218'.

Doctor Grey turned the lights on.

"Hello Meredith," came a voice from the bed. A very familiar voice. The McDreamy voice.

"What do you want, Derek?" she asked, feeling she already knew what he was going to say.

"Meredith. Don't yell at me. I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you…"

'Don't say it. Don't say it,' she begged in her mind.

"… About what happened this morning."

'Damn,' her mind told her.

"What about this morning, Derek? You kissed me. I kissed you back. We fell asleep on the gurney. The best two neurosurgeons in the hospital fell asleep in each other's arms, on a gurney, in the basement, and were found by an intern. And I'm supposed to hate you right now. Do you know how hard it is to hate someone you love?"

Meredith regretted the words as soon as she spoke them.

"You love me?" Derek looked surprised. "After all I've done to you, you still love me?"

"Mere!"

Alex, George and Mark came running through the door, saving Meredith from answering Derek's question.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked, spying Shepherd on the bed, looking slightly aggravated, and wanted to deck him one.

"Alex, don't. Yell as much as you like, but don't hit him," Meredith begged.

Alex, George and Mark seized their chance to scream at the man who broke Meredith all those years ago.

Meredith Grey walked out of the room into the corridor just as Mark, George and Alex started to yell at Derek.

'And he deserves everything he gets,' Meredith thought as she walked out of hearing range.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 4.30 pm, Hour 36 of 48, 2016 -

Meredith walked out of the OR, glad of another successful surgery being completed. Now, all she had to deal with was Derek and whatever physical or emotional wounds George, Alex and Mark gave to him.

Walking into one of the hidden on-call rooms for some well-deserved rest, Meredith was surprised to see Derek Shepherd just sitting on a bed, head in his hands, talking quietly to himself.

"Derek? Are you ok?" she asked from the door.

"Mere," he said softly, looking up from his hands. "No. Not ok. I really need to talk. Preferably talk to you without someone yelling or being hit. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Doctor Grey nodded slightly, and then entered the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Derek took a deep breath.

"Mere, what I felt this morning hasn't changed since the first night that I met you. That night in the bar changed me forever. When Addison showed up, I thought she had ruined my life forever. But, you forced me to choose you. Pick you. Love you. And I did, until just after prom, when my mother died."

Mere could see Derek was starting to cry.

"Her death shattered my life, made me do things I never thought I could. When I left, leaving you behind, I cried more than I ever had in my life. Then, when I came back, and found that you had lost a son, our son, because of me, it made me feel even worse. And now you won't take me back into your life."

Meredith gasped. She had never seen Derek like this before, so overridden with guilt.

"Mere, I love you so much, and I can't imagine my life without you. This morning, when we kissed, I felt as if my heart was whole again. I haven't felt like that since before Addison showed up, when we were together. I have been alone for ten years, and I know you have been too. And these last ten years have been miserable, because I haven't been with you."

Meredith was crying now, as was Derek. But still, it didn't stop the hospital's two top neurosurgeons from kissing. And kiss they did.

Derek kissed Meredith, and Meredith kissed Derek in return. And with each kiss, the pair increased the intensity.

Suddenly, just as they were about to begin undressing each other for some 'naughty naughty', as Christina would put it, Meredith's pager went off.

"Shit," she whispered. "I have to go. It's Emily."

As Meredith ran out of the room, Derek had to call after her.

"Who is this Emily person anyway?"

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 5.30 pm, Hour 37 of 48, Emily's room, 2016 -

The 12 year old girl was lying semi-conscious when Meredith ran into her room, closely followed by Derek. She was surprised to see the remainder of her 'family' already in there.

"What is Emily's story anyway?" Derek asked, seeing Meredith's intense staring at the young girl.

Doctor Grey took a deep breath, her eyes not leaving Emily's face.

"Twelve and a half years ago, while I was still in med school, I was dating this guy, Robert. I thought he was the one, but you all know how dark, twisty and relationship unworthy I am, and things happened."

She looked up, shared a quick, apologetic look with Derek, then returned to her story, also retuning her gaze to Emily.

"Well, to cut a long story short, one night we got drunk after celebrating someone's birthday, and a few months later I found out I was pregnant. Well, shortly before I was accepted into Seattle Grace for my internship, I went into premature labour. I delivered a healthy yet underdeveloped baby girl. I knew I couldn't raise a baby on my own, so I contacted my father and his wife and convinced them to raise Emily as my half-sister."

Meredith was crying now, her face completely covered in tears.

"She never knew I'm her mother, and I never thought I'd have to see her until the end of my fellowship, when she's 18…"

The sobs emanating from her body stopped Meredith from talking any more.

"Mere, Mere, Mere," Derek grabbed her into his arms.

"_Hello Emily," she whispered. "Emily Constance Grey, welcome to the world."_

"Meredith?"

She snapped out of her reverie, remembering that day at Seattle Presbyterian when she was born.

"I never stopped loving her, you know, Emily. Ever since I gave her to Thatcher and his family, even during our toughest times here, I never stopped loving her. And I never will. I just hope I will be able to tell her someday."

"I hope so too, Mere," Derek whispered, taking her in his arms and not letting her go.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 9 pm, Hour 40 of 48, 2016 -

Meredith lay on the bench in the interns' locker room, a place she hadn't returned to since the end of her internship, and just stared at the ceiling

Just thinking.

Thinking about how much she loved McDreamy. How close they have come to doing the 'naughty naughty' in the last 39 hours. How much she wanted to commit the 'naughty naughty' with McDreamy.

"But I'm supposed to hate him!" she screamed.

"Hate who?"

Meredith shot up from the bench to stare at the figure standing in the door.

"Hate who, Meredith?" he asked again.

McDreamy asked again.

Damn.

She turned around to face him, spinning around on the wooden bench in order to scream directly at him.

"I'm supposed to be hating you! But instead of hating you, I'm thinking about how much I love you, how close we have come to having sex this shift, and how much I want you."

McDreamy stepped forward, taking her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she continued shrieking at him.

"Oh shut up," he muttered, before swinging her around, almost upside down, and kissed her. He kissed her hard, deeply and passionately.

And she kissed him back.

"… and so the She-Sloane wants me to… Oh My God!"

Derek and Meredith looked up at the interns' faces and smiled like teenagers.

Teenagers that had just been caught doing something naughty.

"Crap."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 10 pm, Hour 41 of 48, 2016 -

"Hey Meredith, I heard you got caught doing McDreamy by interns," Christina announced loudly across the bridge.

People stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at said resident.

"Doctor Grey, is this true?" the Chief asked.

Meredith Grey stared the she-Burke straight in the eye.

If looks could kill, she would be dead. Many times over.

"Chief," she started. "I was not…"

"We did not have sex in the locker room!" Derek shouted from the other side of the bridge. He then began to walk towards the silent congregation on the other side.

"Yeah, Christina, get your facts right," Meredith sneered at her person.

"In future, Doctor Burke," Derek said, "I'd like you to not shout my personal life over the bridge, or I might do something like that to you one day."

Christina sneered in return. "Just because I have a newborn daughter and you want one doesn't mean you need to make one in the locker room!"

Everyone stared open-mouthed at the resident, not believing she could say something like that.

"Hey, we need a little help around here!"

The congregation spun around quickly, before looking down at the lobby below to find where the call was coming from.

"Oh, shit!"

The lobby was quickly filling up with people, some wounded, from what looked like a major bar fight gone wrong.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 11.45 pm, Hour 43 of 48, 2016 -

There was a bar fight at Joe's. It was huge.

"Joe, what happened?" Meredith asked, the first time she had had a chance to talk to the bar tender since everyone came in almost two hours ago.

"Everyone was watching the big game, playing darts and drinking, when suddenly some guy hit another guy, and before I knew it, everyone was in the fight. The grabbed glasses, darts, pool cues, you name it, they were fighting with it. And working across the road from the best hospital in the city, I broke the fight up and sent them here."

Meredith was horrified. "Which bastard started the fight?"

Joe sighed and pointed towards the surgical floor. "George, Preston and Miranda took him up to surgery not too long ago, but it doesn't look good. I just wish you guys would come and visit more."

Meredith was interrupted by the beeping of her pager.

"Damn, its Emily again. Gotta go Joe," she said, running off towards her daughter's room.

"Who is this Emily person who's more important than me?" he called after her.

Meredith stopped, turned and looked at him.

"She's my daughter," Grey said, loud enough for him to hear, before turning and running away again.

"Damn," Joe muttered, watching Meredith's quickly retreating back. "She really is dark and twisty after all."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 2 am, Hour 46 of 48, 2016 -

Their old hang out from ten years ago was filled with the current residents even at 2 am. George, Izzie, Alex, Christina, Meredith. Addison, Mark and Preston were there too.

"I can't believe this 48 hour shift has gone so long," Addison mumbled.

"I can't believe Derek kissed me, and I kissed him back," Meredith murmured.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in twelve days," Izzie said, putting one hand on her stomach and the other in Alex's.

"Neither can I," Alex said.

"I can't believe I have a daughter, and she's in the NICU fighting for her life," George whispered.

"I can't believe Meredith has a daughter," Christina said.

"She really is dark and twisty, isn't she," Preston agreed.

"I can't believe Derek actually came back," Mark muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"I can."

The congregation looked over towards the doorway, and weren't that surprised to see Doctor McDreamy leaning on the door frame.

"I came because I can't live without you any longer," he said, looking directly at Meredith. "I want you to take me back, Mere. I need you to take me back. Please."

Derek was almost pleading now, and from her position on the darkened windowsill, Meredith could hear it in the voice she loved.

"Derek, you broke me twice. I don't want you to do it again," she whispered.

"I love you, Mere. I always have and always will. Even Addie knows that, as much as she tried to deny it ten years ago. Meredith, I want you to marry me."

There was silence in the room.

Everyone gasped at the sudden proposal.

"Derek, I can't," Meredith said, still stunned at the impromptu proposal.

She was stopped from continuing by the sudden beeping of random pagers.

"911, NICU," George and Addison said together.

"Must be Carolyn," Meredith whispered. "You'd better go."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, 4.30 am, Hour 48 of 48, 2016 -

"It's finally over!" Meredith yelled, stepping out of the confines of the hospital.

"I don't want to see any of you residents for the next 48 hours!" Chief of Surgery Preston Burke called after the five retreating backs of Meredith, Christina, Izzie, George and Alex. Addison and Mark followed close behind.

"Hey, mummy, look at me!"

Atlanta, Arizona, Adam, Bailey and Carly all ran after each other towards their parents' cars. Baby Phoenix was in her mother's arms, ready to be taken home for the first time.

"This is going to be a good day," Meredith sighed.

"It sure is," Christina replied, before calling her kids.

"Lets go home."

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter was unbelievably long!**

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but I have been writing this chapter for the past month. And I realise the beginning may be better than the end, but lots of MerDer moments are included, so no complaints.**

**Anyways, read, love, review, and please help me bring up the review total over 100, to make me feel really loved.**

**And, by the way, the next chapter will be sorta sad and I expect death threats. But that's really not your fault. Or mine. It's my best friend Laura's. She put the crazy idea in my head then left for Germany.**

**Hi Laura!**


	14. Chapter 13

AFTERMATH

AN: Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a long time, and the last chapter was over 6000 words long, but my laptop has been playing up lately and I haven't had anywhere to type up this chapter. But it's all been written down on paper and now all I have to do is type it. But that's really hard when you have a burnt thumb, which is a long story in itself.

Anyway, I expect lots of death threats at the end of this chapter. You will soon see why.

Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to Laura, my best froend who's in Germany but inspired this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Emergency Room, two days later, 2016 -

Derek walked out of the elevator and into the emergency room.

"What have we got?" he asked, seeing Miranda Bailey surrounded by a pack of residents and their interns.

"Three car pile up on the motorway. We have a 35 year old woman with severe head and chest injuries two minutes out. We're going to need all hands on deck for her, and we have a few other people coming in with injuries, but his woman is first."

Derek sighed. Massive head and chest injuries, that meant it's going to be a very long day.

"Somebody book an MRI and an OR, she's going to need surgery as soon as we can find what to fix."

The interns started rushing around at the sound of sirens.

Looking at the faces of the surgical residents around him, Bailey and Burke, he noticed one face was missing.

"Where's Doctor Grey? Where's Meredith?"

At that moment, the ambulance decided to pull up at Seattle Grace, the sirens promptly cutting Derek off.

The doors of the rig opened to reveal Jill and Annie the paramedics, who immediately hopped out, pulling the stretcher holding their critical patient.

"35 year old woman, severe head and chest injuries post car crash. She was found smashed up against the steering wheel, her head through the windscreen. She got one of epi in the field and needs intubation!"

O'Malley, Burke and she-Burke took the gurney, ready to take the woman to Trauma 2.

"Shepherd! We need you on this case!" Burke called, pulling the neurosurgeon from his thoughts.

Rushing to the gurney, he prepared to run the necessary tests before taking her to the OR.

"Someone page Doctor Grey! She should be on this case!" he called.

Suddenly, the gurney stopped. Christina gasped, silenced for the first time in a very long time.

"Oh my God! It's Meredith! Meredith is the car crash victim!"

Derek looked at the woman's face, and was deeply shocked to see it was Meredith's face.

"Get her an MRI now!"

The shock of seeing his 'dirty ex-mistress' lying so vulnerable in front of him paralysed the neurosurgeon.

"What did she do to deserve this?"

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, OR 2, 2016 -

Doctors, nurses and interns were running everywhere around the patient lying open on the table.

That patient was Doctor Meredith Grey.

Her brain was exposed and being examined and repaired by Seattle Grace Hospital's top neurosurgeon, Derek Shepherd.

Her chest was also open, being operated on by Doctors Burke, Burke and O'Malley as well as a handful of their interns. The other interns, mostly Meredith's, were watching from the gallery.

"Uh, Doctors, her BP's dropping," a nurse said suddenly. "And her temperature's rising rapidly."

Derek and Preston shared a quick look.

"I'm just about to close here, there's nothing more I can do for the moment," Derek said, gently replacing her skull cap.

Suddenly, fire broke out in front of the doctors, emanating from Meredith's unconscious body.

"Code Red! All unnecessary personnel out of this OR now!" Preston yelled.

Only he, Shepherd, O'Malley and the other Burke remained to stop the fire.

Quickly, the oxygen line was shut off, as well as most of the electrical monitors.

But, even with their efforts, there was nothing more they could do.

Just as quickly as the first fire happened, Meredith's body became a fireball and burnt into a crisp.

"What the hell just happened?" Bailey yelled, having witnessed everything from the gallery.

George, Christina, Preston and Derek looked from the remains of Meredith's body, up to Bailey, then back again.

"Well?!' she demanded.

"I… I think it was SHC," Christina whispered.

"What, Yang?" she asked again.

Christina scowled. She hated it when Bailey used her maiden name.

"Spontaneous Human Combustion," Derek said, loud enough for her to hear. "And now I have no Meredith," he whispered.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Meredith's Memorial Service, 2016 -

Derek was in tears. He had no wife, no Meredith. Nothing to live for.

"We are gathered here today to farewell Doctor Meredith Grey, brilliant neurosurgeon, friend, lover, family member. Though she died of tragic circumstances, we will always remember Meredith as being kind, loving, and always willing to look after the little ones if she was needed to. We will all miss her, and she will never be forgotten."

Derek couldn't stop crying. Neither could the rest of her 'family' – especially a very pregnant and hormonal Izzie.

Derek stood from his chair at the front of the room and ran out. He couldn't bear to face the family of the woman he loved.

* * *

Yeah. I'm expecting lots of angry reviews.

But I can fix this. And it will be fixed very well.


	15. Chapter 14

AFTERMATH

AN: Here is where I fix up what happened in the last chapter. It is very good, if I do say so myself. Prepare to be surprised. And angry if you wish.

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

- Seattle Grace Hospital, On Call Room, 2016 -

Derek Shepherd woke suddenly.

He just dreamt that Meredith was in a car accident and died. Spontaneous Human Combustion. He quickly rummaged through his pockets for his mobile phone.

As if by instinct, Derek dialled Meredith's number with his eyes closed and put the speaker to his ear.

"_Hello, Doctor Grey."_

Derek sighed gratefully. She was alive.

"_Hello?"_ she asked.

"Mere," he said, still trying to make heads or tails of the dream he just witnessed.

"_What's up Derek?"_

"Mere, I need to see you. I need to talk to you. Right now. Meet me in our on call room," he said very quickly.

"_Derek, what's wrong? You're confusing me,"_ by the deeper breathing her could hear, she was running, or walking quickly.

"I love you, Mere," he whispered, then hung up the call.

Meredith looked at the screen of her phone strangely. What on earth could be so important that Derek would pull her away from her lunch, then mutter 'I love you' before hanging up? Oh well, surgeons had complex minds. Neurosurgeons minds were even worse.

She opened the door of 'their' on call room, and was surprised to see Derek sitting on one of the bunks, his knees pulled up to his chest ane his face red and puffy from crying.

"Derek! What's wrong?" she immediately asked, rushing over to hug the man like she was his mother.

"Mere, I love you so much. Never, ever leave me," he whispered, sobbing into her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked again, clearly confused.

Derek spent the next 10 minutes or so recounting his dream to the woman he loved…

"… and the moral of the story is never leave me because I love you too much."

Meredith sighed, grabbed his cheeks and stared into his eyes. "Derek, I will never leave you. And I love you too."

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but Meredith silenced him with a kiss. A long, heated, very passionate kiss.

He reached up to begin removing his scrub top, but Meredith placed one hand on his chest, as if to stop him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you think this is too soon?" Meredith asked.

Derek looked at her strangely. "I love you, Mere, and I know you love me too. I know I've practiced celibacy for 10 years, ever since that night at prom. I haven't brought myself to love another woman, pr get over you."

He was starting to tear up, but Meredith removed her hand from his chest. And she started to remove her own scrub top.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked again.

She simply nodded.

"I've waited ten years to be with you. The beast is hungry for McDreamy."

With the lock on the door firmly in place, Meredith and Derek broke their individual vows of celibacy together.

They made love in that on call room. For the first time, or for the thousandth time, it didn't matter.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Hospital Pad, 2016 -

Meredith Grey sat in the middle of the helicopter pad on the top of Seattle Grace, well aware she could be putting herself in danger, but not caring.

"Mere, why are you sitting up here?"

Izzie's voice cut through the sounds of Seattle, but the doctor she called didn't turn around.

"Meredith?" she asked again, slowly approaching her maid of honour.

"We did it, Izzie," the neurosurgeon whispered. "But we didn't do each other. We actually made love, in our on call room."

Meredith's face was tear stained, sobs still racking her body.

"Oh, Mere."

"And, in that moment, nothing else mattered. All the lies, jealousy, Addison, Mark, him leaving, him coming back, none of it mattered. All that mattered was us, hi and me."

The faint sound of an approaching helicopter meant that the surgeons had to move from the middle of the landing pad.

"Come on, Mere, we've got a new case coming in, one that you're involved in. They've asked for you to be the consulting neurosurgeon on the case specifically."

Meredith looked up at Izzie, over her pregnancy bump and into her loving eyes.

"Ok," she whispered, and pulled herself off the ground and moved to a safer distance.

It didn't take long for the helicopter to land where they had been standing moments before, and the two surgeons, one neuro and the other paediatrics, approached the opening door.

A woman with a head of dark brown, wavy hair stepped down from the open cabin before helping to pull a stretcher out behind her.

"Hey Izzie, hey Meredith!" the figure called out, instantly recognising the two.

Meredith turned to look at Izzie before facing the woman again. She looked strangely familiar.

"Callie?"

* * *

He he he he he, I'm so evil.

No one ever thought I'd bring Callie back. Honestly, I didn't even know I was doing that until I wrote it, much like Shonda does with the series.

So, why is Callie back? I have no idea, but maybe reviews can help.

Oh, and yes Meredith's death was a dream. Sorry for scaring you. But it was worth it.

Oh, and the whole 40+ people who are on alert for this story, WHERE ARE YOUR REVIEWS????

Please help me bring the total reviews over 100, that will make me so happy and maybe even update sooner!


	16. Chapter 15

AFTERMATH

AN: Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a long time, and just leave you hanging after having Callie show up is downright mean. But that's just the way I am.

Anyways, my laptop decided to break, and the fixers tried to fix it for two weeks until it decided not to fix, so I got a newer model of my old one. So I sort of have a new laptop. But I will be able to update more often now.

And I still think it doesn't feel like Christmas!

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Helicopter Pad, 2016 -

"Callie?"

Meredith was shocked seeing the face of the woman she drove out of Seattle ten years before standing on the helicopter pad in front of her.

The nurse stepped out of the helicopter behind the orthopaedic surgeon, unaware of the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Georgiana Torres, age 9, fell over while ice skating at the rink, has multiple abrasions to the left arm, leg and chest, suspected skull fracture after being hit by other skaters."

Meredith was still wondering why the woman who broke George's heart was at Seattle Grace.

"Why are you here, Callie? Aren't here a million paediatric surgeons in Chicago to treat your daughter?"

Callie sighed. "None of them are world class like everyone here. You still have Addison, Mark and Derek, don't you?"

Izzie laughed. "Actually, I'll be the attending from Paeds on your case, and Meredith will be Neuro. Addison is mostly neo-natal, whereas I specialise in childhood, but she taught me everything I know."

Callie sighed. "Ok, but what about Georgie? How long will she be in the ICU, because I have a family in Chicago? My husband is looking after the kids in between work."

As Mere and Izzie started to lead Callie and her daughter's stretcher towards the elevator, curiosity overcame the pregnant woman.

"You have a family? Really? What are they like?"

Callie smiled at her old friend. "My husband is a doctor at the same hospital, County General, which houses the prominent ER in the city. His name is Ray Barnett, and is an attending in the ER. I work on the surgical floor, but we do see a lot of the ER cases."

"But Georgie, her name is Torres?" Meredith asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah. When I arrived at County, Ray was the first person who was actually nice to me while on my ER rotation, plus, being pregnant didn't help. But he helped keep me on my feet just after Georgie was born, and our relationship went on from there." Callie was comfortable bearing her soul to her old friends. "We've been married for almost five years now, and have three year old triplets, Evelyn, Anita and Michael."

Izzie was amazed. This story was coming from the girl who had an abortion ten years before. Wait, the abortion.

"Callie, when was Georgie born?" Izzie asked, fearing what the answer was.

"About six and a half months after I left… ooh, whoops!"

The trio stopped, luckily having just reached the elevator shaft and were waiting for the door to open. Seeing what was happening, Meredith paged George covertly.

"Are you meaning to say you didn't have the abortion?" Izzie asked, her voice dangerously low. Bad sign, even Alex knew that.

The woman stayed silent. Izzie pressed on.

"Does that mean you broke George for no reason? Poor George! Do you know how long it took to get him over the abortion? He finally started to come out of his shell three months after you left, and only because it was to help a patient. He ended up marrying this patient's aunt, Carol Burton."

Callie gasped, Izzie's face was red with anger and her hand protectively holding her belly, and Meredith took over retelling the story.

"Two weeks ago, Carol was in a car crash in San Francisco while visiting her family. She died from her injuries, but the doctors at San Francisco General were able to save their baby girl, who was born premature. George is now only recovering from that, and has to deal with baby Carolyn living her first months in the NICU here!"

At that moment, the elevator arrived and George appeared inside, a fresh gurney by his side.

"Ok, ready for the patient," he said, not looking at the face of the woman the pair were yelling at. "Izzie, are you ok?"

"George?" Callie asked, recognising the voice of her daughter's father anywhere.

"Hi Callie," he said with a passing glance. "Izzie, you... wait a minute, Callie?"

She smiled meekly at the man who was her McDreamy. "Hi George."

George just stared. And stared. And stared.

"Crap."

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Cafeteria, 2016 -

Derek was just sitting in the cafeteria, his half-eaten lunch on the tray in front of him, staring into nothingness.

"Wake up, McDreamy," Christina Burke's voice cut through his silent reverie. "We need to talk."

"Huh?" he asked, not completely understanding what was going on.

"That we do," Addison said, joining Christina.

Within the next minute, Mark, Alex and Preston had joined the two women, all staring intently at the neurosurgeon, silently processing previous bets in their heads.

"What can I do for you on this lovely day?" he gestured, the wind suddenly picking up and blowing leaves across the open patio. "Or not so lovely."

Christina took a deep breath. She was still on light duties after Phoenix's birth the week before, but was up to yelling at Shepherd. "You can start off by telling us what you did to make Meredith so miserable, but so happy."

McDreamy took a deep breath of his own. "I had this dream that Meredith died after a car accident, and I was really scared when I woke up, so I called her down to the on call room to make sure she was alive and she knew."

Christina huffed and crossed her arms, the scowl on her face showing no sympathy.

"Keep talking, McDreamy," she muttered, still not pleased.

"We made love in that on call room," he whispered, not making eye contact with Meredith's best friend and person. "For the first time, for the thousandth time, it didn't matter."

Christina was not pleased. "Derek, not only do you disappear for ten years, you come back in the middle of a really bad time. Then you decided to have a bad dream and screw her to oblivion. And you know what; I don't care how this affects you mentally or emotionally. The only person's wellbeing I care about is Meredith, and right now she is up on the roof with Izzie crying her eyes out because of you."

Derek stayed in the staring match with Christina until he felt shamed enough to break contact and go in search of Meredith.

* * *

I honestly can't be bothered writing any more for the moment. Writers block. Next chapter will be either the next day or Izzie and Alex's wedding.

Then a couple of chapters after that and then the epilogue and the story will be finished.

Oh, and Chris, that guy who added me to his MSN, can you please either PM me or send an email if you would like to talk. Because I deleted your email address and can't find it. Sorry!


	17. Chapter 16

AFETRMATH

AN: Ok, so this chapter is set two days after Callie's arrival, which is 7 days before Alex and Izzie's wedding. And Izzie is getting excited, so being six and a half months pregnant, she may end up on bed rest by the end of the honeymoon. And she's having a girl, so suggestions of names are appreciated, though I do like Evelyn Savannah, or Savannah Evelyn. What do you think?

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Intensive Care Unit, 2016 -

"Mummy?"

The soft, quiet voice of Georgiana Torres stunned the doctors gathered in her ICU room into silence.

"Mummy?" she asked again, this time her voice stronger.

"Hey, Bambi," Callie whispered, rushing to her daughter's bedside to be with her.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Seattle Grace, honey; you know where mummy used to work?" Callie said, looking around at the people in the room with her. "And these are my friends, they helped to fix you."

Georgiana looked around, mostly at the faces of her mummy's friends.

"Who are they?" she was naturally a curious child.

Callie sighed, not really wanting to go through the introductions, so Meredith stepped in.

"Georgie, my name is Meredith Grey, and this is Izzie Stevens, Addison Sloan, Alex Karev and George O'Malley."

Georgie studied each person's face carefully, as if jogging her memory.

"Oh, yes, I remember now," she said. "Meredith, Izzie, Addison, Alex and George. But what about Christina, Preston and Derek?"

Addison laughed. "Gee, your mum really told you lots about us, didn't she?"

The little girl nodded, but instantly regretted the movement, putting her hands to her head, as if to stop it moving. "Yeah, lots."

Meredith stepped forward, going back into doctor mode. "Georgie, does your head hurt when you move it?" she asked, taking out the miniature flashlight to check the young girl's pupils.

"My head hurts all the time, especially when I move my head," she said, almost complaining.

"Well, the only way I can help you there is by giving you some more pain killers, but other than that, it's just your body's way of telling you it needs time to heal," Meredith sighed, smiling at the girl who resembled George remarkably.

"Thanks, Doctor Grey."

"Anytime, kiddo. And you can call me Meredith." The neurosurgeon smiled. "I'll check back in on you later, okay?"

"Okay! Bye Meredith!"

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Surgical Floor, 2016 -

Meredith sat on her own at an empty nurse's station, thinking about anything and everything, but mostly about Georgiana Torres.

"So, what's this I hear about there being a mini Doctor Grey admitted to the hospital?" a familiar voice asked, breaking the silence.

Callie walked up to Meredith, a caring look on the woman's face.

"She's my daughter. Why does yours look so much like George?" she asked bluntly.

"Ouch," Callie winced. "I guess I deserved that. Didn't do much better than McDreamy did I?"

Meredith folded her arms and stared at her, much like a Christina pose.

"George has come a long way since you left. His daughter is lying in the NICU still trying to grow so he can bring her home."

Callie winced again. "Is he still living at your place?" she asked.

"He just moved back in," Meredith replied. "After Carol died, he attempted to sell their house and moved back into my lonely old house with me. With a baby in with us soon, the house will be alive again."

Callie knew what she was talking about. "My house was like that in Chicago. Just after Ray moved in, when Georgie was almost four, the house was so happy. So I know what it feels like."

Meredith looked back at the chart she was looking at, lapsing into silence again.

Callie stood there for a few minutes, just watching her, before breaking the silence.

"What about your daughter? Why didn't you tell everyone about her?"

More silence.

"Isn't that the same as me not telling you all about Georgie?"

Meredith snapped up to look at Callie. "How dare you say something like that?" she screamed.

The nurses and other doctors nearby stopped to watch Meredith Grey crack for the first time in a long time.

"How can you know what I went through? My mother was too busy to care about me, and none of my friends at med school wanted to be friends with the pregnant one. So, just before I graduated, I gave birth to my daughter. Rather than raising her on my own during my internship, I contacted my father and asked him to raise her as my half sister! You can't know how hard that was for me!"

Meredith screamed at Callie, letting out built up anger that had been boiling over for a long time.

The whole floor was silenced by her outburst, which made Meredith look around.

"There's nothing more here to see! Get back to work!"

The nurses and doctors all made themselves busy in order to avoid Meredith's wrath.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Emily's Room, 2016 -

The twelve year old girl silently woke up to an empty room; an empty hospital room. She looked around; saw that the door was open, but no one was looking in.

Silently, and slowly, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled for a final time.

With that, her life signs faded slowly from the screens, as Emily Constance Grey left the world forever, and nobody was there to know.

* * *

AN: Sorry, I just thought I couldn't be bothered keeping Emily around. And yelling at Callie is what I feel like doing today. As I'm watching Season One, again, on Christmas day!

And, votes depending, the next chapter will either be Izzie and Alex's wedding or the next day. Please vote!

Oh, and I just had the best idea for a writing challenge, please spread it around. The theme is "Chief, I shrank the interns!" Write a one shot, no more than 5000 words, about Meredith, Izzie, Christina, George and Alex being reduced to teenagers, children, babies or just miniature forms of themselves. Must be funny. We'll see what everyone comes up with!


	18. Chapter 17

AFTERMATH

AN: I started writing this anyway. It's three days later, which makes it exactly five days until the wedding. I think. And Callie is leaving for good. But for all you Callie fans out there, she will leave on good terms. And please check out my new fic, _If Everyone Cared_. It involves all of your favourite Seattle Grace friends, plus a few more of my own!

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Helicopter Pad, 2016 -

The Seattle Grace 'family' stood on the helicopter pad, all grouped together, most of them with their arms crossed and Christina-glares on their faces, all watching Callie Barnett and Georgiana Torres board the ER chopper to head for County General, Chicago.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Georgie called just before she stepped into the waiting helicopter.

The 9 year old received a sullen "Bye, kiddo" from the surgeons, who were pleased to see Callie leave after causing so many problems in the last few days.

Within the first few minutes of Callie leaving, the surgeons had left the roof for the main conference room, where Meredith had called a meeting, since she wasn't there to see Georgie off.

"I wonder what Meredith wants," Izzie asked as the elevator doors closed, shutting the roof off from her, George, Alex, Christina, Preston and Derek.

"Yeah," George muttered. "Ever since she and Callie had that fight, she's been acting really strange." Everyone agreed with him.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Main Conference Room, 2016 -

AN: This is the conference room featured in season one finale _Who's Zooming Who_, the 'safe sex' demo room.

Meredith was pacing the length of the conference table by the time everyone else reached the room. She looked as if she had been moving for so long she could wear a hole in the carpet. And there was a trail of tissues along her stomping path.

"Where's Addie and Mark?" she asked, immediately spotting the two missing surgeons from the bunch.

"Running late," Alex said. "I spent the morning in Plastics, and he had a couple more things to finish before he could get here. He also said Addie had a thing to do with the girls before she could... speak of the devil!"

The door opened to reveal a disheveled-looking Addison and a perfect-looking Mark, completing the group of surgeons. Save one very important one.

"Where's Miranda?" Addison asked, not seeing her friend anywhere in the room.

"William's sick, she didn't come in today," Preston answered. "But we're here for Meredith at the moment."

Meredith looked at each individual face, stopped pacing and sobbing, ready to burst again at a moments' notice.

"Three days ago, Emily Constance Grey passed away at 4:14 pm, right when we were arguing and what-not with Callie." Sobs punctured Meredith's words, making her difficult to understand, so Derek stood up to support her while she spoke.

Smiling at her superior, she drew strength from his form to continue. "Emily was the daughter I gave birth to, but never knew. Being a surgeon, just like my mother, I didn't want her to have the childhood I had, so I have never even spent time with her. The only things I knew about her was that she thought I was her half-sister, as she was raised by Thatcher and Susan Grey, and she would have turned 12 in 36 days."

As sobs racked her body again, Derek held her closer to his to try and steady her, to give her the courage to continue.

"I always thought I would tell Emily everything, my reasons and all, on her 16th or 18th birthday, she would forgive me to an extent and we could live happily ever after, or as best you can while being a surgeon, but now I can't tell her anything, because she's dead, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Meredith completely lost her composure in that moment and broke down in McDreamy's arms, thankful for his wonderful cologne and everything else about him.

The other occupants of the room were shocked.

"I thought you wouldn't be dark and twisty Meredith again," Alex said, trying to make her feel better. "If it's any consolation, Izzie and I would like to name you and Derek godparents to our daughter when she's born."

Meredith looked up at the pair, a smile breaking through the curtain of tears on her face. "You're having a little girl? Oh My God, that's wonderful! Do you have any names yet?"

This news had made the atmosphere a little less tense.

Izzie smiled, grabbing Alex's hand with one and her belly with the other. "Yeah, we've decided on Evelyn Savannah. Evelyn is sort of like Ellis, Emily and is also thanks to Addison," Izzie smiled towards her mentor and maid of honour, "Who, along with Mark, has agreed to be my maid of honour and Alex's best man respectively."

The pregnant woman beamed, finally able to get this news off her chest and share it with her family.

"But what about Emily? Will there be a funeral for her?" Addison asked, returning the spotlight to Meredith, who was still dark and twisty for the moment.

"Addie, even though I'm her mother, Thatcher and Susan are her parents, and I have to respect their wishes," she said, detaching herself from Derek's arms to stand up for herself. "There was a memorial service for her yesterday, which I wasn't invited to, so her friends could say good bye, but the burial will be private for her family only…" Meredith stopped, having started to cry again.

Christina walked over, bumped Derek out of the way and hugged her friend.

"I thought you didn't do hugging," she grinned through the tears.

Christina grinned and kept the embrace secure. "Shut up, you're still my person and the girls made me toxic."

Meredith stepped back for a second to look at her person, then at the rest of the women gathered around. "Damn the men and their stupid boy penises," she said, looking directly into Derek's eyes as she spoke the words.

Everyone laughed, McSteamy and McDreamy looking kind of put out for a second, before they smiled again.

"Yeah," Mark said, grabbing Addison around the shoulders.

"Yeah."

They stood in silence for a moment.

Then Izzie started laughing, breaking the silence.

"What's so funny, Doctor Model?" Christina asked.

Izzie shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just excited. I'm getting married!" she squealed.

"Yeah," Meredith giggled before joining Izzie in her bright and shiny dance.

* * *

- Joe's Bar, later that night, 2016 -

"Well, if it isn't the bunch of wayward interns," Joe said with a smile as the group walked through the door, minus the kids, of course. "Should I break out the Scotch and Tequila?"

Meredith laughed from her position on Derek's side, his arm firmly attached to her waist, before greeting the bartender that had saved their lives many a drunken time.

"Hey Joe," she said, taking her seat along the front of the bar as usual.

Izzie sat down on her other side, the one that wasn't taken up by McDreamy, her hand resting gently on her abdomen, and the others followed suit; Alex, Addie, Mark, Christina, Preston and George.

"Should you even be in here?" Joe asked her, right before placing shot glasses on the bar for the rest of their party.

Izzie smiled. "Actually, Joe, I have a favour to ask you."

"Ask away," he said. "Just as long as it involves nothing sexual, because otherwise Walter might mind."

Everyone laughed at his last comment, even Izzie.

"No, Joe, I'm serious," she said.

"So am I."

Izzie took a deep breath. "My wedding is in five days, and I want to have a bachelorette party before I walk down the aisle."

"Hasn't the last ten years been a bachelorette party?" he asked, a huge smile on his face. Izzie shot him an evil look. "Fine, I'll shut up."

"But does that mean no alcohol for the bride to be?" Christina said, turning to look at Izzie, who nodded. "What a crap party."

Meredith gave her best friend the evil eyes she deserved. "Christina! We're supposed to be supportive friends. Plus, I thought you weren't allowed to drink until the wedding?"

The smirk that was on Christina's face wiped instantly. "Damn," she muttered.

The bar was silent for a minute, even Joe didn't have anything to contribute.

"Addie…" Christina suddenly said, smiling sweetly. "Can't I…"

"No," the OB/GYN said without having to listen to the rest of her question. "Not unless you plan on having children again, ever."

The bar laughed at her expense.

"Maybe I should invest in some pumpkin pie and soft drink," Joe said, "Otherwise it will be a very boring party."

"Don't forget the cream pie!" Derek said. He received many strange looks from the rest of the gang. "What?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. "What's a party without a food fight?"

Everyone laughed again, and Christina raised her glass.

"Touché, McDreamy, I'll drink to that."

"Cheers!" they shared.

* * *

- Jewellers Store, Somewhere in Seattle, later that night, 2016 -

Derek walked into a store he had known about for many years, and had known the owner for even longer. He was immediately recognised and summoned to the ring counter.

"Ah, Doctor Shepherd, good to see you again," the old man said, greeting him with a smile and firm handshake.

"Teddy, good to see you too," he responded. Theodore Perkins was a third generation jeweller, and still ran one of the best stores in the state of Washington.

"So, come to buy an engagement ring for Meredith?" he asked.

"Oh, so you remember, do you?" Derek said, very impressed with the old man's memory.

"Of course, Derek. The day you came to me ten years ago, you were so excited you couldn't find the right ring. Then a phone call one day about your wife returning, and I never hear from you for ten years. What the hell happened?"

Derek sighed. "Teddy, it's a long story, but my mother died in a car crash ten years ago, and I ran. Now, I'm back and have started to fix her again, but this time I'm not going to let go."

The jeweller smiled. "That's the spirit, son. Now, choose a ring and hurry up about it, because she's not going to wait forever."

Derek stared at ring after ring, not finding one that would suit Meredith's small, dainty hand, until he reached the diamond rings.

"That one," he said, pointing to a small gold band, encrusted with five small diamonds. "That's perfect."

Teddy took the chosen ring out of the case, and admired his taste. "Just the ring you were looking for, ay? Do you want anything inscribed on it?"

Derek thought for a minute. "I don't need anything but you," he said simply.

Teddy smiled again. "That's wonderful. Now make sure you some back here when you want to find wedding bands…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry, I will. You should see me in the next week or two, so watch out," Derek said. "I'll be back to pick the ring up in two days, and I'll sign a cheque then."

Teddy watched as Derek turned to leave the store. "Good luck, Derek. May you and Meredith live happily ever after."

* * *

Ok, so that's the end of chapter 17. The next one will be the bachelor and bachelorette parties; then chapter 19 will be the wedding and chapter 20 holds a surprise…

Oh, and I have already started writing the sequel, but as yet it remains unnamed.


	19. Chapter 18

AFTERMATH

AN: This chapter takes place the day before the wedding, and is Izzie's bachelorette party and Alex's bachelor party. Though the girls party is alcohol free, it will be funny! And the boys will get really drunk and admit many embarrassing things.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

- 9.24 pm, Izzie's Final Single Night, Joe's Bar, 2016 -

"All hail, Izzie the bachelorette!"

The wedding march played in a chipmunk tone echoed throughout the bar as Izzie walked in, and promptly started laughing at the absurd decorations.

"Whose idea was this?" she screamed in surprise.

The party-goers; Meredith, Christina, Addison, Miranda, Joe and the majority of the female surgical nurses and staff; all pointed at each other, but mainly Meredith and Christina.

"You two did this?"

Meredith and Christina shared a look.

"I… no _we_, have decided that tonight is your night, and therefore all dark and twisty souls are to be left outside, and only bright and shiny ones are let in. So, we have to be happy," Meredith said simply, smiling the whole time.

"And we think you deserve this," Christina said, bringing a surprise out from behind her back.

Everyone laughed as a fresh cream pie flew out from behind Christina and hit Izzie square in the face.

There was silence for a moment while Izzie peeled the cream from her face. No one dared to speak.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Izzie yelled, grabbing the bar nuts from a nearby table and pegging them at her friends.

The women went from a shocked silence to a food throwing frenzy in the space of 5 seconds, and Joe just sat back to watch them have it out.

Suddenly, he was hit in the face with a cream pie. Looking around, he saw Meredith and Christina point and laugh at their favourite bartender.

"Oh, you two are in for it now!" Joe yelled, and grabbed another pie, throwing it at the two.

As of that moment, everyone in the bar was participating in the food fight.

* * *

- 9.30 pm, Ferryboat _Independence_, Seattle Harbour, 2016 -

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now?" Alex asked, sitting on a bench with a beer in his hand.

(Scene flashes back to the huge food fight happening in the bar.)

"I bet their all crying over how Izzie will no longer be single." Mark said.

Alex, Mark, Derek, Preston, George and Tucker, Bailey's husband, sat in silence.

"Nah," Derek and Preston said together.

"Knowing Christina and Meredith, they'll be having some type of fight or secret sharing," Derek said, taking another swig of his beer.

The six men sat in silence again, just swigging their beers.

"We really should do something," George said. "You know, what you do in college when you're drunk and bored."

The other five stared at George in silence.

"Good idea, Bambi," Alex said. "Prank calling, mooning and toilet papering cars. I should have thought of that, he said sarcastically.

"You know, that really could work," Tucker said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "The hospital day care has the kids for the night, so we could even play tricks on the girls."

Alex sat up, beer still in his hand. "That's actually a really good idea. When does the ferry reach the shore?"

"Ten minutes," Derek said automatically.

"Then we need to start planning," Alex said.

The six men grouped around the bachelor, all ready to plan the best night of their adulthood.

Eight minutes later, they were planned and ready to disembark.

"Ok. My car, beer, toilet paper and cell phones. Let's go!" Preston called.

* * *

- 9.52 pm, Izzie's Party, Joe's, 2016 -

Joe was completely covered in cream pie by the time the girls had taken a long enough break from the fight to breathe.

"Made a big enough mess of my bar, girls?" he asked once they had run out of their ammunition and needed to take a breather.

The family - Izzie, Meredith, Christina, Addison and Miranda - all shared a look before promptly started laughing, making the confused bartender check the bottle labels carefully.

"What, Joe, think we're high or something?" an overly happy Christina asked.

"No, just Izzie's getting married tomorrow and you're all laughing your heads off, _without_ the assistance of alcohol. What is this world coming to?"

The girls paused for a minute, before starting to laugh again. Nothing could stop this lot.

"Some things will never change," Joe muttered under his breath as he proceeded to clean the cream pie off himself.

* * *

- 10:02 pm, Undisclosed Location, Alex's party, 2016 -

"Shut up, we need to leave the girls a nice surprise for the morning," Alex whispered as he jumped out of Preston's car before the engine had been cut.

"What are we doing at Meredith's house?" Mark asked, beer firmly in hand.

"Well, we're going to paper it then prank call Joe's and tell the girls we're the police," Alex said in a you're-so-stupid voice.

"Why don't we just break in, decorate the house lovingly, or the backyard, and prank the girls anyway?" Derek asked, as if his idea was better.

Alex paused for a minute. "That sounds like a good idea. We'll 'paint' the backyard and prank them. I mean, Izzie and I don't even live here anymore, so we'll just get in even more trouble from Mere, which makes it even better!"

"Yeah!" Derek, Mark and George agreed.

"Here we go again," Preston muttered, following his troublesome friends around the side of his wife's best friend's house to try and limit the damage done.

* * *

­- 1.05 am, Seattle Grace Hospital, 2016 -

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Miranda muttered, flopped out on a bed in the on call room.

"What's so stupid, Miranda? We didn't even have any alcohol tonight," Meredith muttered.

"I'll tell you what's stupid, Grey. Staying up incredibly late the night before Izzie's wedding, then crashing at the hospital at 1 am, when we have to make it back to your house at 7!" the original Nazi hissed.

"Miranda, I'm not even your intern anymore, do you have to call me Grey?" she whined.

In the dark, everyone heard the ruffle of sheets and mattresses as Bailey moved. "To me, you three will always be my ass-kissing, suck-up interns."

"Amen to that," Addison moaned.

The other three just groaned.

"Can we just get some sleep?" Christina asked. "I don't know about you lot, but I don't plan on looking like Dracula's bride tomorrow."

"Amen to that," Izzie said. "Now shut up and sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," Miranda, Addison, Christina and Meredith groaned together.

* * *

- 2.10 am, Alex and Izzie's house, 2016 -

"Man, I'm exhausted," Alex moaned as he flopped on the floor of his living room.

"Yeah, and you're the one who's going to look like Dracula at your wedding tomorrow," George said, with some sense in his voice.

"Oh, your couch looks comfortable," Mark groaned. "May I?"

"Go for your life," Alex dismissed him with a flick of his hand.

"Thanks," Mark replied, and flopped down loudly.

Within minutes, Alex, George, Mark and Derek were lying down, moaning and groaning about the night.

"I told you not to drink that much," Preston muttered to his friends, all of whom were on the verge of passing out where they lay.

"Shut up, Preston," Derek muttered. "Just go to sleep, you can rub it in when we get up."

"Suit yourself," he said. "Just don't come running to me when Christina's on the warpath."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

As you can see, the boys got drunk and are now dead to the world. And the girls couldn't be bothered going home, so they are flopped in the hospital. Interesting, huh?

Anyway, Sorry about taking so long to update, I got a small case of writers block and have only just got over it. And I got my learners license on Wednesday, so that was all great.

Please, please review, the wedding is next, which includes the surprise. Then it will follow with either a chapter and the epilogue or just the epilogue. Depends how many reviews I get!

And please check out my new fic, If Everyone Cared, its nowhere near loved enough!!!


	20. Chapter 19

AFTERMATH

AN: This is the next day, at Izzie and Alex's wedding. I've never done a wedding before, so this is all new to me. And the surprise is at the end.

Please check out my new fic, If Everyone Cared! It's not getting enough love! If you can't find the link, just check my profile!

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

- Ferryboat _Liberty_, the Karev wedding, 16 January 2016 -

_The scene opens with a moving camera view over Seattle, from dusk of the previous night, overlooking the parties, to the dawn of January 16, and fast forwarding through the wedding preparations to this moment. The camera slows down as it approaches the ferryboats, before cutting to the faces of everyone in this order; Preston, Christina, Mark, Addison, Derek, Miranda, George, Meredith, Alex, and finally, Izzie. Each are smiling, their faces lit up by tears, and all are staring at Izzie and Alex. All except Meredith and Derek, who are staring at each other…_

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as the new Doctors Karev shared their first kiss as a married couple, wiping the tears from their faces as they cheered.

The entire congregation stood as the bride and groom walked back down the aisle together, and the bridal party followed them for photos. Meredith and George, Christina and Preston, Addison and Mark, and Derek and Miranda all followed them to the front of the ferryboat.

* * *

- _The Seattle Grand _Hotel, Grand Ballroom, Karev wedding reception, 2016 -

Everyone sat in their seats, staring at the seated bridal party who had occupied the head of the room.

"I would now like the best man to toast the happy couple," the MC, someone of the hotels employ, announced.

The congregation politely applauded as George stood up from his seat next to Alex, and a few even cheered.

George smiled widely. "The day Alex proposed to Izzie, not many people were surprised. He had been chasing after her since the first days of our internship ten years ago, and the day she finally said yes was the cay he officially caught her."

A few people sniggered at what their friend was saying, but it was all in good fun.

"Ever since the intern year, I have been called Bambi, bought the girls tampons and done other numerous things for them, my family. So, the day that Alex asked me to be his best man, no one was more shocked than me. I mean, there were so many other people in the hospital that he admired and liked, or almost even idolised, like Mark Sloan, but he chose me. And when he chose me, he told me something. "

George paused for a minute, causing a few slightly drunk guests to call out.

"He said, 'O'Malley, there are so many other people I could have asked, but I'm asking you. Not because you're the one who managed to knock me down that one time, or because you're the only guy around I can talk to, but because you're the one that's always been there for Izzie. You've always looked after her, cared for her, and calmed her, even when she hated me. You have always been there for her, and by proxy, been there for me too. That's why I want you to be my best man.'"

A few of the guests sighed as O'Malley continued.

"So, to Izzie, who is always there if you ever needed anyone, and Alex, the biggest stud at Grace. To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom!" the hall echoed, as the pair shared another kiss.

Not much longer later, everyone was on the dance floor, enjoying a dance to the hotel's live band, who were at the moment playing a very upbeat, fast paced song, causing the pregnant and recovering to sit out.

Meredith and Derek were dancing together as the song ended and a romantic slow dance began.

"May I have this dance?" he asked formally.

Meredith giggled and accepted. The pair were the only two left on the dance floor as the song ended and the music stopped, just as Derek had requested.

Meredith looked up, noticing the lack of sound around her, and was surprised to see she was the only one left on the dance floor, apart from McDreamy.

"Derek, what's happening?" she asked slowly, realising all eyes were on them.

"Meredith," he said gently, dropping down to one knee. "Ever since I met you that day eleven years ago, when you were the girl in the bar and I was the guy, I have never stopped loving you. Even when Addison showed up and ruined everything, I never stopped loving you. Spending ten years away from you broke my heart more than you could ever know, and I can never, ever go through that again. I love you more than life itself, Meredith Grey, and I want you to do the honour of becoming my wife, for forever and eternity."

Meredith gasped; she had not been expecting a proposal.

"Meredith?" Derek asked, pulling a small black box out of his tuxedo. He opened it, revealing the perfect engagement ring, a small gold band with five diamonds encrusted on it. "Will you marry me?" he asked again.

She pulled her hands from her face and took the ring, a huge smile erupting on her face. "Yes," she whispered, not breaking eye contact with Derek.

"Can't hear you, Grey!" Alex yelled.

Meredith smiled even more, and turned around to face them. "Yes!" she called.

Immediately the congregation burst out in applause, some people even cheering and whooping for them.

Meredith ran over to the bridal table, where her family was, to show them the ring.

"For forever and eternity!" Derek called out.

"Forever and eternity!" Meredith replied, just as the band started playing again.

* * *

- _The Seattle Grand_ Hotel, Bridal Suite, later that night, 2016 -

"Alex, when are you going to take this damn thing off my face?" Izzie whined, hearing the elevator they were in come to a complete stop and the customary _ping_ sound.

Alex smiled, though his bride couldn't see it, and picked her up to carry her over the threshold.

"Alex! What the hell are you doing?" Izzie squealed. "I'm carrying your baby here, and you're carrying me! Put me down!"

"I'm not going to drop you," he promised, setting her down gently inside the bridal suite.

Pulling the blindfold off, Izzie gasped. "Oh my God, Alex, it's beautiful!"

She ran over to the king size bed and threw herself onto it, before somehow rolling off and rushing towards the bathroom.

"Have you seen how big the spa is?" she squealed.

Alex grinned, closing the door behind him. "Want to get in, Mrs Karev?" he asked.

"That's _Doctor_ Karev to you," she said seductively, poking out of the bathroom door. "Are you coming?"

Alex grinned again, this was the best day of his life.

* * *

Yay! Finally finished! The next chapter will be the epilogue, where all loose ends will be tied. Maybe!

Please review!!!


	21. Epilogue

AFTERMATH

AN: Ok, so the epilogue. Half of the first chapter of the sequel is already written. And you will get it sooner or later!

* * *

EPILOGUE

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Maternity Floor, 20 November 2016 -

Meredith Shepherd was in labour. She had been in labour for ten hours already, and wasn't close to the end of her labour either.

As she sat in her hospital room, with only Izzie there with her, as Derek was in surgery, she was reminiscing.

_- The Wedding, 1 March 2016 -_

_Derek was a nervous wreck. Richard Webber had returned to Seattle Grace for one reason, to give Meredith away at her wedding, which happened to be held in Seattle Grace, and that made him nervous. He was standing in the main lobby, just inside the main doors, with almost a hundred people around him. No one was wearing formal clothes, except the bridal party, and were wearing their usual scrubs. The bridal party were wearing their white coats over formal suits of some type._

_The lobby was quiet, and everyone turned towards the elevator shaft as it pinged the arrival of the carriage. _

_First to step out was Izzie, wearing a nice black skirt and top under her coat, carrying a bouquet of white roses._

_Second to appear was Christina, wearing a black skirt and top as well, this time carrying a bouquet of yellow roses._

_Third to step out was the maid of honour, Addison, who was wearing her usual 'Isabella-Freaking-Rossellini' outfit, carrying a bouquet of red roses._

_Finally, the last to appear was Meredith and Richard. Meredith wore a stunning red outfit underneath her coat, and carried a bouquet of mixed roses – white, yellow and red. Richard wore the same type of suit all of the men wore underneath their coats – black with a black silk shirt and black tie._

_As Meredith approached the altar, where Derek, Mark the best man, Preston and Alex were standing, the front doors opened, revealing Miranda Bailey and George O'Malley, hanging on each other, bearing rings, which of course made everyone laugh._

_The marriage was a simple thing, Derek and Meredith exchanged the traditional vows, exchanged rings and kissed, before leaving the ceremony via the elevators again._

_When they reached the roof, their departure point, only the bridal party was there, every other guest was in the carpark._

_A helicopter arrived to take them off on their honeymoon, and the Doctors Shepherd bid goodbye to their friends for a week._

"Izzie?" Meredith asked from her bed.

"Yeah," she responded, moving from the chair next to her.

"I think I'm getting really close. Can you call Addison and Derek and let everyone else know, please."

"Sure thing," she said, and quietly left the room, leaving Meredith to her memories again.

_Evelyn Savannah Karev was born on 31 March 2016, only two and a half months after the wedding. She was completely healthy and a gorgeous baby, delivered by Addison, and handed to godparents Meredith and Derek. Izzie and Alex were perfectly happy newlyweds and new parents._

_Izzie was graced with an easy labour, with Evelyn presenting herself only two hours after labour began._

_Alex nearly missed his daughter's birth, as the surgery he was in ran late, but managed to make it in time to help Izzie._

_Meredith and Derek had the task of telling everyone the news, as they were on call at 2.06am when Evelyn arrived._

"Meredith?"

She looked up, and smiled as she saw Derek poke his head in.

"Have I missed anything?" he asked.

Meredith smiled and shook her head, and answered, "No."

"Good," he said, sitting on her bed, just as a contraction overcame her calmness.

"Addison!" she screamed, obviously in pain.

Immediately, the OB/GYN popped her head into the room. "You rang, Grey?" she asked in a sarcastic voice, but stopped once she saw how much pain the younger woman was in.

"Meredith, are you ok?" Izzie asked, rushing in behind Addison.

"Yeah, I'm pushing a baby girl the size of a watermelon out of my vagina, very slowly, I'm a ball of freaking joy!" she sarcastically yelled. "No, I'm in a lot of pain! And you are all standing there just looking at me and asking if I'm ok! No, I'm not ok!"

"Ok, Meredith, just calm down," Addison began, wheeling the ultrasound over to the bedside. "Let's have a look and see why you're in so much pain."

The labouring woman took a deep breath, watching her friend, and husband's ex-wife, pick up a tube of lubricating jelly from the trolley.

"And don't even bother telling me that's cold," Meredith muttered, not breaking eye contact with the other woman. "Believe my, you and I both know how cold that stuff really is."

Despite the situation, Addison couldn't help smiling, and Izzie even let out a choke of laughter.

"Ok, Mere, just a sec…"

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, Delivery Room, 2 hours later, 20 November 2016 -

"Push, Meredith! Push!"

Meredith let out an almighty yell as she pushed with all her strength, most of which was used to crush Derek's fingers, and her daughter finally entered the world.

Meredith fell back onto Derek's body, glad the ordeal was over, and took a deep breath. The serenity was only broken by the welcome shriek of their daughter.

"Can I hold her?" the new mother asked after her doctor had weighed and cleaned the baby.

Addison smiled. "Of course, Mere, she's beautiful."

As Meredith Shepherd accepted her newborn daughter in her arms, her eyes lit up like never before.

"Welcome to the world, Angela Elizabeth Shepherd," she whispered, kissing the sleeping baby's forehead.

Though the kiss was soft, it was enough encouragement for Angela to open her eyes, and look at her parents for the first time.

Suddenly, the Shepherds drew in a deep, audible breath, causing the other doctors and nurses in the room to turn quickly and face them.

Everyone looked down at the baby, whose freshly opened eyes were not the hazel, blue or green you would normally expect, but were a milky white.

"Oh my God, Derek, she's blind! Our baby girl is blind!"

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN!

Ok, so I'm going to leave it there, with the birth of baby Angie, who happens to be blind. Shame.

The ends will be tied up in the sequel, look out for it. As yet, it has entirely no plot, but I'll get there.

Oh, and watch out, because I go back to school on the 30th and after then, updates will be even less frequent, as I am beginning my final year of high school. Wish me luck!

Please review!

Kisses and hugs, Emma!


End file.
